The Sun and the Angel
by Penelope Anne Neptune
Summary: Nico and Will have feelings for each other and just need a push in the right direction. This fanfic follows the two lovers through their relationship. Solangelo, Percabeth, Jasiper, Frazel, and Caleo.
1. Feelings

A/N: Okay. I couldn't help myself. This ship is just too cute and it sucked me in.

 **Be warned, if guy on guy isn't your thing, then turn around now.**

Can't say I didn't warn you. After all, it's in bold and underlined.

Now on with the story!

* * *

As soon as Nico fell asleep, the nightmares began. He knew that all demigods had nightmares, but being the offspring of a dark god or goddess, like Hades, seemed to amplify the darkness of the nightmare.

He was back in the 1940s. He knew that due to the coupes driving up and down the roads and the women all looked like they stepped out of a vintage poster. Then he realized he was holding something, or rather someone, in his hand. He looked and saw he was holding someone's hand.

Will Solace.

People walked by, shouting insults at them.

"Queer!"

"Abomination!"

"Disgrace!"

Nico wanted it to stop. He _needed_ it to stop. He covered his ears and fell to the ground, desperately trying to get the image to fade. Every time he tried to change the nightmare, it failed.

Make it stop.

Make it stop.

* * *

Hazel woke up hearing 'Make it stop' being repeated over and over again. She got out of her bunk and walked over to Nico's. He was thrashing about and Hazel knew he was having a nightmare.

She shook him and said, "Nico, wake up."

He shot up and looked at Hazel wild eyed and asked, "What? What's wrong?"

"You kept saying 'Make it stop' repeatedly."

"I'm sorry I woke you up, sis."

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Just been traveling back to my childhood in my dreams again."

"It will be okay, Nico."

Nico took a few deep breaths and looked at Hazel, "How can you be so calm all the time?"

She just shrugged and answered, "I don't know. I just am. Now go back to sleep."

"Yes, Mom." Nico said, jokingly.

* * *

Will was picking on his lyre. A soothing sound rang out with each note he played.

Kayla sat next to him and said, "That's pretty, Will."

Will smiled and said, "Thank you, Kayla."

"Who's it for?"

"W-What?"

"You never play unless it's for someone. Like when Michael died, you played a sad song. So who is this for?"

Will composed himself and said, "No one."

"You're lying, Will."

Will sighed and said, "It's for someone special, okay?"

"Does he know?"

Will stared at her. _He_? How did she know?

Kayla seemed to be reading his thoughts and said, "Of course I know, Will. And it's okay."

He decided to answer her question, "No. He doesn't."

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get some, Will!"

The youngest of them, Sam, walked in and asked, "What is Will getting?"

"You'll understand when you're older." Kayla responded and ruffled Sam's hair.

* * *

Annabeth laughed as Percy struggled to comprehend what Nico had told him a couple days ago.

"Nico. Had a crush. _On me?_ What? How?"

Percy sat on his bunk, his fingers buried in his hair.

"He bats for the same team I do, Percy. It's that simple."

"But. How did I not know?"

"Because, Seaweed Brain, you're oblivious to everything."

"Wait. You knew?"

"Of course I knew."

He looked at her like she just ruined Christmas.

"What? It was so obvious."

"Clearly not to me."

"Oh calm down. Besides you heard him. You're cute, but not his type."

"Fine, but it's still weird."

"Oh get over it, Seaweed Brain."

Percy huffed and said, "I mean, I have nothing against it, but its not everyday you find out your cousin is gay."

Annabeth sat next to Percy and said, "Just be cool around him, Percy. Remember he's not originally from this time so it's awkward for him too."

"You're right."

"I always am." Annabeth responded with a grin.

* * *

Will saw Nico walking with Hazel and jogged up to him.

"Hey, Death Boy, how are you feeling?"

"Don't call me Death Boy."

Hazel snickered slightly and said, "I better go. See you later, brother."

"Seriously, Nico, how are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"I just released you yesterday and you're already down to fine?"

Will touched Nico's forehead and saw the darkness in the boy.

"I don't like being touched." Nico pulled away from Will's touch.

"Okay. You know where to find me if you need anything."

Will walked away, looking back only once.

 _Why does he keep pushing people away?_

* * *

Hazel needed to talk to someone who _was_ a love expert. Since she couldn't talk to the goddess herself, Piper was the next best thing. She approached the Aphrodite cabin and knocked, the amount of pink was assaulting her eyes.

Piper swung the door open and exclaimed, "Hazel! How are you?"

"Good. Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Of course."

Piper closed the door behind her and they began to walk towards Thalia's tree. They sat under it and Piper looked at Hazel.

"You're worried about someone. Nico?"

Hazel nodded and said, "Well I'm sure you know about his... er... situation."

"That he is on our team? Yes, I know."

"Okay. Well, like me, he comes from a time that that type of... behavior would have been frowned upon greatly. I get why he's pushing him away, but it's so aggravating."

"Nico is crushing on someone?"

Hazel nodded and answered, "A certain son of Apollo."

Piper added, "And you want to get them together."

"Yes. Nico could be happy, but he's pushing that chance away."

Piper thought for a minute and said, "I may have an idea, but its gonna take some convincing."

"What?"

"Well we can arrange them to meet us at the Big House, only you and I never show up. They would be forced to stay in the House until they figure out they were set up."

"Sounds like a plan." Hazel grinned.

Her brother deserved happiness.

* * *

A/N: Eventually, I'll be adding lyrics here and there, but not yet. Let me know what you readers think.


	2. Don't Wait

A/N: Okay. My inspiration for this is strong, so here's another one. It literatly only took me about thirty minutes to type out. Needless to say, I'm going to need to put my hands on ice in a bit XP

 **Boy on boy kissing in this chapter.**

You've been warned.

* * *

Piper and Hazel decided to put their plan in motion immediately. They figured the sooner they got together, the better.

Hazel popped her head inside the Hades cabin and said, "Hey, Nico. Can you meet me at the Big House in about fifteen minutes?"

"Why?"

"Please?"

"Fine, but there better be a good reason."

"Oh there is, brother. Promise." Hazel was grinning, excited for her brother.

At about the same time Hazel was holding her part of the plan, Piper was approaching the archery field. Many campers were practicing and it took Piper a few moments before she located Will. Once she found him, she made a beeline straight for him.

"Hey, Will."

"Oh hey, Piper. What's up?"

"Chiron is setting up a meeting with all the head counselors of the cabins. He's sending me around to tell everyone."

"Okay. How soon?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"Alright. I'll be there."

Will gave her his signature grin and she could see why Nico was attracted to him. She was sure that boy could get away with murder with a smile like that.

* * *

Aphrodite looked down at Camp Half Blood and saw her daughter and Hades' daughter running about. She almost dismissed it, but then she saw what they were up to.

"Oh that's genius, Piper. They will make a cute couple."

"Who are you making fall in love now?" a voice questioned.

Aphrodite looked up and saw Persephone standing there.

"Welcome back from the Underworld, Persephone. To answer your question, no one. Last time I did that, Troy was under siege. My daughter is playing match maker and the couple she's putting together is just perfect."

"Who?"

"Nico di Angelo and Will Solace."

Persephone looked at her and asked, "Wait. Hades' son is gay?"

"Duh. How did you not know that?"

Persephone shrugged and continued to weave her flower crown.

Aphrodite kept looking and decided to send the boys a small wave of love, just to help out.

* * *

Piper and Hazel met at the Big House and told Chiron their plan. He wasn't too thrilled about it at first, but eventually came around.

"Alright, but no funny business. I'll go to the strawberry fields or something."

"Thank you, Chiron."

"Don't thank me just yet, girls."

Chiron wheeled his wheelchair out to the front porch and stood out of it and ran off to where ever he goes. Piper and Hazel sat under the big window on the porch as Will and Nico came through the back door.

Hazel whispered, "Looks like our cue to leave."

* * *

Will walked up the steps behind Nico. He kept his distance, without being obvious about it. They stepped into the Big House and found it odd that Chiron wasn't waiting for them there. They stood there for a few minutes in awkward silence.

"Where's Chiron?" Will asked.

"Where's Hazel?" Nico asked at the same time.

"Wait. What does Hazel have to do with this?"

"She told me to meet her here."

"Piper told me the head counselors were meeting here with Chiron."

Nico groaned and said, "Piper and Hazel set us up."

Will kept his cool, but inside he was thanking the two of them.

"Why would they do that?"

"No idea."

Nico was screaming inside. He was definitely going to give Hazel and earful later.

Will looked at Nico and realized that Aphrodite was hard at work. He had to look away and at his feet. Gods. What was it about Nico that he found so damn attractive? Will knew Nico pushed away everyone who tried to help, but that's what Will did best. He helped people. Will sensed the darkness inside of Nico earlier and he wanted to chase it away.

 _I know you've got a strong heart_

 _It's written in the stars_

 _Behind the castle walls_

 _You've hid your light_

Nico could feel Will's stare on him, but he tried very hard to ignore it. He couldn't look at those piercing blue eyes. Once he did, he would be a goner. It was getting hard to resist to look up. He swore he was never telling Hazel anything ever again.

 _But when you let the past go_

 _Your story unfolds_

 _Look out your window_

 _Into the night_

Will lifted Nico's head up and urged him to look him in the eye; brown verses blue. Will moved Nico's hair out of his eyes and he found it somewhat peaceful looking into his eyes. Though if he told anyone else that, they would call him crazy.

 _The darkness can be such a lonely place on your own_

 _I'll be your compass so you'll never feel alone_

 _Don't wait for the world to be ready_

 _Who says you can't explore?_

Nico felt like a thousand butterflies were in his stomach and his mouth was dry. He had faced monsters and they weren't nearly as terrifying as the feelings in his chest.

 _Who says you can't explore?_

 _Don't wait for the world to be ready_

 _Find what you're looking for_

Will tried to summon the words he wanted, but he was failing. He took in a deep breath and just said whatever came to his mind.

"I-I really like you, Nico."

Nico felt his face redden and he managed to say, "Me t-too."

 _Are the monsters in your head now?_

 _Stare them all down_

 _If they come back around_

 _You'll be alright_

Will licked his lips and asked, "May I kiss you?"

Nico just nodded as Will closed the gap between them. Nico thought for sure he was dreaming. Either that, or he died and was now in Elysium.

 _And when the journey gets tough_

 _Just know that you're enough_

 _You're like a warrior_

 _Keep up the fight_

Will kissed Nico softly. He didn't want to scare the boy away. Nico's lips felt soft against his and Will slowly moved his against Nico's. He didn't want this moment to end, afraid he was imaging this. Will reluctantly pulled away and just rested his forehead against Nico's.

"That was-" Will began.

"Amazing." Nico finished.

 _The darkness can be such a lonely place on your own_

 _I'll be your compass so you'll never feel alone_

Will smiled and realized that with time, he could chase the darkness away.

* * *

A/N: Okay. My feels are strong for this ship. The song is Don't Wait by Joey Graceffa. I thought it fit these two lover boys practically perfectly.

And too IOIHMT: Yes, I do ship Thalico, but since I finished reading the Heroes of Olympus series, Solangelo has a special place in my heart.

 **ALSO, if you have any ideas for this lovely cinnamon roll ship, don't be afraid to PM me or put it in a review. I am welcome to any ideas. I've got a few, but I need help.**

Love, PAN


	3. A Caring Sister

A/N: Alright, my readers. I decided to keep this going as long as you wish. On that note, here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hazel woke Nico up, "Wake up. It's morning."

"I hate mornings." Nico mumbled into his pillow.

Hazel chuckled and stood there until he got out of bed. Nico slowly got up and Hazel turned to claim dibs on the bathroom.

"Hey, Hazel?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know that I hate you for spilling my secret."

"You can't stay mad at me forever."

"I also love you for it."

"See? That didn't take you long."

* * *

Will woke up smiling brighter than he ever had. He opened the cabin door and walked down to the dining pavilion and sat at the Apollo table. He looked at the Hades table where Hazel and a very sleepy Nico were sitting. Nico looked at him and smiled.

 _Well that definitely confirms what happened yesterday._

He excused himself and sat with Hazel and Nico.

"I still hate you, Hazel."

"Oh come on, brother. You can't be mad at me forever."

Will sat next to Hazel, across from Nico and whispered to Hazel, "Thank you."

Hazel smiled and responded, "You're welcome."

Nico yawned and laid his head on the table, saying, "Wake me up when it's food time."

Will raised an eyebrow and asked, "He really likes sleep, huh?"

Hazel answered, "Oh yeah. You should share a cabin with him. He snores like a grizzly bear."

Will chuckled, "At least you only have one roommate."

"This is true."

Chiron arrived and announced, "Good morning, campers. I see it looks like everyone is here, though not everyone is awake..."

Hazel nudged Nico and he shot up.

"Ah. So glad you could join the land of the living, Nico. Now, we all have our schedules to keep so enjoy your breakfast." Chiron stated and walked back to the Big House.

A bagel sandwich with egg, bacon and cheese appeared on Will's plate with a glass of orange juice and he began eating.

"So..." Will started.

"Yes?" Nico asked.

"How are we gonna go about this?"

"Dunno yet. Talk later."

Will knew not to push the matters any further. He knew Nico came from a time where gays were treated like garbage, implying that Nico would need some time to adjust.

* * *

Later, Nico sat on the roof, humming a lullaby his mother used to sing to him.

Will joined him up there and asked, "What are you humming? It sounds delightful."

"An Italian lullaby."

"Sing it for me?"

Nico blushed and said, "Uh, sure."

" _Dormi, dormi, dormi, o bel babin  
Re divin, re divin.  
_ _Fa la nanna, o fantolino  
_ _Re divin, re divin  
_ _Fa la nano, o fantolino_

 _Fa la la la, fa la la la_

 _Perche piangi, o mio tresor?  
_ _Dolce amor, dolce amor!  
_ _Fa la nanna, o caro figlio  
_ _Tanto bel, tanto bel  
_ _Fa la nanna, o caro figlio."_

Will just stared at Nico in awe. He had a beautiful singing voice and the Italian lyrics just sounded amazing.

Nico asked, "What?"

"You have an amazing singing voice."

"T-Thanks."

"So what does that song mean?"

"Basically to sleep well, my son. Mom used to sing it to me when I would get nightmares; worked every time."

* * *

Piper was sitting on the beach, the breeze blowing her hair every which direction. She stared out to the sea. It was relaxing to her to just watch the waves come up and down the coast.

Jason sat next to her and asked, "Everything alright, Pipes?"

Piper looked at her boyfriend and answered, "Yeah. Just needed to step away from everything and enjoy nature."

"I understand that." Jason smiled.

Piper leaned into her boyfriend and they just held each other in silence, staring out into the distance.

* * *

Will was in the archery field, making sure the newer campers were doing everything correctly. He was in a daze and Kayla knew it.

"Earth to Will, come in Will." Kayla said with a smirk.

"Oh hey."

"So I take it good news?"

Will smiled and answered, "We kissed yesterday."

Kayla high-fived her half brother and said, "Congratulations."

"Thanks. We are supposed to talk about it later."

"Well good luck with that."

Will just nodded and continued to watch. His mind was else where. He had no idea how to continue this... whatever he had with Nico. He knew that he wanted it to continue. Will had feelings for Nico and he knew that as soon as he saw him. There was something about him that intrigued Will, but for the life of him, he just couldn't pin point what it was.

Hazel came up to him and said, "I've got a message for you."

"Yes?"

"Meet at the big oak tree in the forest in a half hour."

"The one with everyone's initials carved into it?"

"That's the one."

"Thank you, Hazel."

"No problem. Just promise me one thing?"

"Sure."

"Don't hurt him. He's been through a lot and deserves some happiness."

"I promise."

* * *

Nico kicked the dirt at his feet by the oak tree. The butterflies in his stomach were back and he had to take deep breaths to calm down some.

 _We kissed yesterday._

Nico still couldn't believe it. He could almost still feel the sensation of Will's lips against his.

A voice behind him said, "Hey."

Nico turned and there he was. He came closer and Nico felt like he was going to throw up.

"So, what's next?" Nico asked and sat down, hoping that would calm down his nerves.

Will sat next to him and answered, "I'm not sure. I mean, I want to date you, if that's okay, but I also know that during your childhood, us would have been against everyone's beliefs."

"You are right about that."

"We could date secretly, gradually start spending more time together, to keep suspicion down. I'm not going to pressure you into anything."

"I appreciate that and yeah. That sounds good. Hazel and Piper already know, but I think our secret is safe with them."

Will took Nico's hand in his and just held it. Nico was sure Will could pick up on his nervousness, but at that moment, he didn't care.

* * *

A/N: I really like that Italian lullaby. It's kinda soothing to listen to. Please review :) I love reading the reviews


	4. Capture the Flag

A/N: Okay, another chapter up. Just as a side note, a few of the characters mentioned from here on are from my other Percy Jackson fanfics (which I really need to re-do those. They are terrible.) ANYWAY... I digress. Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

* * *

Annabeth approached Hazel and asked, "So how long are you staying?"

"Just until the end of the week. Then I'm going back to Camp Jupiter."

"Good." Annabeth made sure no one was listening and asked, "So about Will and Nico..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh please. They aren't exactly the best at being secretive. Those two keep looking at each other and smiling."

Hazel looked at her and just nodded.

"They are just so cute."

"Yes they are. Nico's so happy now."

Annabeth smiled, "I haven't seen him so... involved since he first came to camp."

"Yeah. Oh and don't tell anyone about them yet. They want to do it in their own terms."

"Cross my heart."

"Percy won't figure it out?"

"Please. He can't see what's blatantly in front of him most of the time."

* * *

Nico swung his blade and Percy blocked it. Nico went for another angle and Percy nicked his arm. He cursed under his breath. He'd have to go to the infirmary for a band-aid; where Will was.

"Awe. Death Boy is bleeding."

"Don't call me Death Boy, Jackson."

Percy stuck his tongue out and Nico sheathed his sword and made his way towards the infirmary. He stepped inside and found a first aid kit. He took out a couple of band-aids, triple antibiotic cream and a wipe of hydrogen peroxide. He wiped the wound and put some cream over it and criss crossed the band-aids over it. When he finished, Will was standing in front of him.

"Hurt yourself already?"

"Yep. No worries though. All bandaged up."

"Be careful."

Nico exited the infirmary and headed towards the dining pavilion for lunch.

* * *

"Alright, Campers. Who's up for a game of Capture the Flag?" Chiron questioned.

Immediately, the Ares cabin hooped and hollered.

"I'll take that as a yes. Even cabin numbers verses odd cabin numbers with a few exceptions. Jason, Clovis, Hazel and Cloud, you're on the even team. This should even it out a little. Also, the Nike cabin will be sitting this out for the obvious reasons."

The three daughters of Nike crossed their arms and looked like they were mad about it.

"We never get to play." Sarabeth commented.

Penelope looked at her brother and asked, "Super sonic wave?"

Percy smiled and said, "Definitely."

Hazel asked, "What are they talking about?"

Nico answered, "Trust me. You'll see."

"Enjoy your lunch and meet on the beach in an hour." Chiron said and he walked back towards the Big House.

* * *

Once they finished eating, the cabins separated into teams and began their planning.

Penelope and Percy were talking to Will.

"Will, when we combine our power, we can generate a super anything. You want a hundred foot tall, wave? No problem."

"Good. We can use that. You two stay near water. The Ares and Hermes cabins are making traps and planning out their attacks now. I want teams of two everywhere."

Will walked away to go find a certain son of Hades.

Penelope and Percy darted towards Zephynos Creek and stood back to back. Penelope heard the horn blare and the game started. They stepped into the water just as the Hecate cabin came running at them, ready to throw magic at the twins. They held hands and summoned a large wave and washed the Hecate children back down the hill. They then summoned a hurricane to wipe them away further.

Hazel stared in amazement. _So that's what they meant. Wow._

The Nemesis cabin started towards Nico and Will. They stood back to back as they came at the pair from both sides. Will had his bow drawn back and ready and Nico had his sword up. Will released arrows at a great speed towards the enemy and while Nico summoned skeleton warriors to fight the ones coming at him.

"Nice move, Death Boy."

"Don't call me Death Boy."

Clarisse and the Stoll brothers made their way towards the enemy's flag. She pointed to where it was and explained to them that she would attack while they grabbed it and ran. The brothers nodded and got in formation.

Clarisse ran up the hill, sword raised in one hand and her shield held up for protection in the other. Malcolm, a son of Athena, stood there, ready for the attack. Their swords clashed and she saw Travis grab the flag and throw it to Connor. She knocked Malcolm down and chased after the brothers to ensure they made it to their hill.

* * *

The daughters of Nike, Sarabeth, Bekalynn and Brooklynn, watched the game.

"Odds are winning." Sarabeth said,

"Yeah. Evens didn't really stand a chance against Penelope and Percy. Smart move to put them at the border." Bekalynn stated.

"It's kinda scary how powerful they are together." Brooklynn added.

"Definitely." Sarabeth agreed.

"Girls, you're not influencing a side are you?" Chiron asked.

"Of course not. Just observing." Sarabeth answered.

"That better be true."

"Cross our hearts."

"There goes Connor with the flag." Bekalynn pointed out.

"And the odds won." Sarabeth added.

* * *

At dinner, the teams sat together, the odds celebrating their victory and the evens trying to ignore the odds' cheers.

"That was a good game, campers. Creative uses of your powers and combat skills. Now enjoy your dinner and rest up." Chiron announced.

Penelope and her boyfriend, Payton, sat across from Will and Nico.

Will stated, "Penelope, you and Percy were great out there."

"Oh that was nothing. You should see us when we are mad."

"That's terrifying." Payton commented.

Nico pushed his food around, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Payton and Penelope were holding hands at the table and Nico wanted to hold Will's for the comfort, but he knew he couldn't. He didn't want this dream he had the night before to become reality. Nico realized that in today's society, same sex couples were a little more tolerated, but some people still didn't like them. He didn't want Will to get hurt because of his feelings. Hazel tried to assure him to just embrace it, but it was hard. He wanted to just seep into the shadows and disappear like he used to.

But that never solved anything.

* * *

A/N: Okay. I know my fight scenes are awful. I've never been able to write those, but hey, points for trying, right? I'll reintroduce all my created characters as much as I can to make it easier on you readers.

Please review. They make me happy ^^


	5. Back from the Dead

A/N: Gods this story is just pouring out of me. Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later_

Calypso had her arms wrapped around Leo tightly. They had explored a lot of Europe and were now headed towards Camp Half Blood. Leo told her all about it and she wanted to meet his friends. They sounded delightful. Eventually, a coastline was in their view. Festus said a serious of whirls and clicks.

"Yes. I see it." Leo responded to the metal dragon.

They approached the coastline and Festus seemed to speed up, being close to his home. They flew over tall buildings, which Leo told her were called skyscrapers. Eventually a camp came into view and they landed next to a series of homes.

The door on a very pink house flew open and a tan girl with dark hair ran out yelling, "Leo?!"

Leo turned and smirked, "Why yes, Piper. It is I."

The girl, Piper, ran up to him, hugged him and then punched his arm, saying, "That's for making me think you were dead."

Leo rubbed his arm and stated, "Sorry, Piper, but I had a promise to keep."

Piper looked at Calypso and said, "So that means this must be Calypso. Glad to meet you."

Calypso shook her hand and agreed, "It's nice to meet you too."

Soon, everyone was bursting out of several of the houses and a lot of people hugged Leo and yelled at him for not telling them he was alive.

A pale boy in dark clothes came up and said, "No wonder your death felt weird. I sensed your death, but that was it. Nothing else."

Leo disclosed that he did in fact die, but Festus administered the Physician's Cure.

"That's why I didn't feel your soul enter the Underworld."

* * *

Penelope notched another arrow into her bow and pulled back. She took a deep breath and let the string go. It hit the target, a few inches away from the bulls-eye.

"Ugh. So close!"

Someone asked her, "Need help?"

She turned and saw Will there and answered, "Yes please."

"First, don't think too hard. You are focusing too hard."

"I didn't know that was a thing."

"Of course it is." Will grabbed a bow and an arrow and got in his stance. "You want to pull the string back, clear your mind, aim, take a deep breath and slowly let go of the string."

Will demonstrated what he meant and it hit the target, dead center. Penelope followed his lead and hit closer to the bulls-eye.

"Not too bad. Keep practicing and you'll get it."

"Thanks, Will. Now I can use Percy's butt as a target." Penelope said with an evil grin.

"Please don't. I really don't want to pull an arrow out of his butt; delivering a baby was bad enough."

"Oh fine, party pooper."

* * *

Nico stood at a distance, in the shadows of the trees. He saw Will teaching Penelope how to shoot and saw how much compassion he had for others. Maybe that's what drew Nico towards him. They had been secretly dating for a couple weeks, but it felt more like months. Will must have sensed his stare because he looked right at him and smiled.

"Excuse me, Penelope." Will said.

"See ya later."

Will jogged to where Nico was hiding and smiled, "Hey you."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Just kinda bored with Hazel being at Camp Jupiter."

"I can understand that."

They walked into the forest a little deeper, for more privacy. They sat on the forest floor and Will grabbed Nico's hand.

 _Despite the lies that you're making_

 _Your love is mine for the taking_

 _My love is_

 _Just waiting_

 _To turn your tears to roses_

Nico laid his head on Will's shoulder and Will held his breath for a moment. Neither boy wanted this moment to end. Will wanted to tell everyone about them, but knew that that was up to Nico. He wanted Nico to be comfortable, not running to the shadows like he was known to do.

 _I will be the one that's gonna hold you_

 _I will be the one that you run to_

 _My love is_

 _A burning, consuming fire_

Will broke the silence, "You know I can still feel the darkness in you."

"I'm a child of Hades. The darkness will always be there."

"I know that, but no one should have that much in them. I want to help you chase it away."

"That's gonna take a lot of work, Sunshine. You ready for the challenge?" Nico joked.

"Sunshine?"

"Well if you insist on calling me Death Boy, I'm gonna call you Sunshine."

 _No_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

 _Hear the whispers in the dark_

Will smiled and suggested, "Maybe we could start with getting your skin back to its olive color. You look like an albino."

"Sorry not all of us look like we just got back from a week long surfing competition."

"You used to be tan, before you were trapped in a jar."

 _No_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

 _Hear the whispers in the dark_

Nico frowned, remembering when he was being held hostage by the twin giants. He remembered Tartarus.

Will felt the surge of darkness and asked, "Everything okay, Nico?"

Nico shook his head, as if the clear his thoughts, and answered, "Yeah. Just bad memories."

Will put his arm around Nico and said, "That's in the past now."

Nico nodded, "I know."

 _You feel so lonely and ragged_

 _You lay here broken and naked_

 _My love is just waiting_

 _To clothe you in crimson roses_

Will kissed the top of Nico's head and Nico's whole body heated up. Nico had a feeling that Will would be able to chase the darkness out of him. A part of him was scared of that. The darkness had become a familiar friend over the years.

 _I will be the one that's gonna find you_

 _I will be the one that's gonna guide you_

 _My love is_

 _A burning, consuming fire_

Will silently made a promise to chase out the darkness with his light. He could heal the worse injuries, so why couldn't he heal Nico's dark past? Hazel was one hundred percent right, Nico deserved happiness after years of hurt.

* * *

A/N: The song is Whispers in the Dark by Skillet. So what do you readers think? I really love Calypso and Leo. There will be more of them later. Promise. :D


	6. Rocky Top Tennessee

A/N: You guys... I'm so happy you like this so far. I hope I can keep y'all with me until the end. Here's another chapter :)

* * *

Calypso stared at everything in amazement. Leo was giving her the grand tour and they were at the battle area at the moment, watching a girl take out what Leo called dummies. These dummies were moving with mechanics, she assumed were made by the Hephaestus kids.

"Who's she?" Calypso asked.

"Oh that's Penelope, Percy's twin sister. She's total kick ass."

Penelope took out the first dummy easily. The next dummy kept moving too fast for her, but she did a back flip and cut it's head off while she was in mid-air. She landed in a crouch and stood up just as the third and final dummy was behind her, she gave it a round house kick and she cut it in half.

Leo started to clap, so Calypso did too.

Penelope put her finger through the ring on the end of the handle on her sword and it shrunk down to a ring.

"Oh hey, Leo." Penelope stated, standing up and walking towards the couple.

"Those were some awesome moves."

"Thanks. I've been practicing with Coach Hedge. He definitely knows his karate. I'm trying to incorporate some of those moves with my fighting." Penelope looked at Calypso and said, "I don't believe I've seen you before."

"I'm Calypso, Leo's girlfriend." Calypso answered.

"Well nice to meet you. You will definitely never get bored of him." Penelope said with a chuckle.

Calypso smiled and added, "I certainly hope not."

* * *

Nico sat on the porch of his cabin and saw the various people walking by, not many paying any attention to him. He still made people uncomfortable, but he was getting used to that. He saw Annabeth headed towards him and he wondered what she wanted.

Annabeth sat down next to him and asked, "How are you?"

"Alright. Is there something you wanted?"

"Not especially. Just wanted to tell you that you look happy."

Nico looked at her, not entirely sure how to answer. He couldn't tell her about Will. He probably could and be just fine, but the less people who knew right now, the better.

As if reading his mind, Annabeth stated, "I know. I made the connection and Hazel confirmed it."

"Is there anything you don't know?"

"Probably." she answered with a grin.

Nico liked the girl. She was nice, but she could be a fierce enemy. He was jealous of her at one time, but that felt so long ago.

"You used to have a permanent frown upon your face after Bianca died. Now, you look happy. Gods, you don't... radiate fear as much anymore."

"Thanks, Annabeth. I am happy now. I just wish Bianca could see. She always wanted me to be happy."

"I'm sure she knows, Nico."

Nico gave her a slight smile and she returned the smile.

"I've gotta go now, Annabeth. Thanks for the talk."

"Hot date?"

Nico just gave her a grin before standing up and walking towards his and Will's spot.

* * *

Will pushed his way through the over grown trees, walking towards where he always met Nico. It took a lot to leave the cabin. Kayla kept asking him _so_ many questions. He loved his sister, but she annoyed him sometimes. Eventually, he made it there before Nico. He leaned up against a tree and was only waiting for a few minutes before Nico came into view. Will smiled and met him halfway. Will took Nico's hands in his and gave him a quick, soft kiss.

Nico smiled and said, "Well hello to you too."

Will chuckled and they sat down, "Sorry. I've really wanted to kiss you all day."

"No complaints here." Nico smirked.

Will smiled and they just held hands and talked about everything and anything for the next hour.

* * *

The campers sat around the campfire, roasting marshmallows and overall having fun.

"Someone sing a song!" a Hermes demigod yelled.

"Yeah!" several others agreed.

Kayla looked at Will and said, "Sing Rocky Top Tennessee."

"Why that one?"

"Because it goes with your voice. Now just do it." Kayla handed him an acoustic guitar.

"Fine." Will grumbled.

Will began strumming the notes for the song and sang,

 _Wish that I was on old Rocky Top_

 _Down in the Tennessee hills_

 _Ain't no smoggy smoke on Rocky Top_

 _Ain't no telephone bills_

Nico couldn't help but notice how much Will's voice sounded like it was meant to sing old country songs. It was ruggedly beautiful.

 _Once I had a girl on Rocky Top_

 _Half bear, the other half cat_

 _Wild as a mink but sweet as soda pop_

 _I still dream about that._

 _Rocky Top, you'll always be_

 _Home, sweet home to me_

 _Good old Rocky Top_

 _Rocky Top Tennessee_

Kayla smiled at her brother. She saw Nico looking at Will in amazement. She knew she did the right thing. Her brother's voice was beautiful when paired with the old country sound.

 _One time two strangers climbed old Rocky Top_

 _Looking for a moonshine still_

 _Strangers ain't come down from old Rocky Top_

 _Reckon they never will_

 _Corn won't grow at all on Rocky Top_

 _Dirt's too rocky by far_

 _That's why all the folks on Rocky Top_

 _Get their corn from a jar_

Annabeth rather enjoyed the classics, something she learned from her father. She hadn't heard this song in ages and Will sung it well.

 _Rocky Top, you'll always be_

 _Home, sweet home to me_

 _Good, old Rocky Top_

 _Rocky Top, Tennessee_

 _I've had years of cramped up city life_

 _Trapped like a duck in a pen_

 _All I know is it's a city life_

 _Can't be simple again_

 _Rocky Top, you'll always be_

 _Home, sweet home to me_

 _Good, old Rocky Top_

 _Rocky Top, Tennessee_

 _Rocky Top, Tennessee_

Will set his guitar down and the campers gave him praise. Though, only one mattered to him.

* * *

A/N: Rocky Top Tennessee has been sung by many singers, but I prefer the version by Conway Twitty. And YAY! Caleo!


	7. Brown Eyed Girl

A/N: Here's another one for you guys. Luckily, I am able to update this about everyday. This one is cute. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Two Months Later_

Will stood in the Hades' cabin. It was still dawn and not many campers were up yet. He made sure of that before he ran in here. They were planning on announcing their relationship by walking out of here holding hands. Since Nico was the last one to wake up, it made sense for Will to hang out here until he woke up. He laid in Hazel's cot since she was still at Camp Jupiter and thought she wouldn't mind. Once the sun came through the window, Will looked at his watch.

9:00 A.M.

He decided it was time to wake up Nico. He walked over to Nico's side and shook him gently. Nico woke up slowly, mumbled something and slowly sat up. Nico rubbed his eyes and stumbled into the bathroom. Will sat on Nico's bed, patiently awaiting for his boyfriend.

 _Boyfriend._

Will liked the way that sounded. Nico walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed and hair still wet from the shower.

"Ready?" Will asked, offering his hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Nico answered and placed his hand in Will's.

Will opened the door and peered his head out. It looked like people were already at the dining pavilion, which was good. It gave them time to adjust walking hand in hand in the open instead of hidden in the shadows of the trees. Nico closed the door behind them as they walked out. Nico felt like his heart was trying to escape from his chest and he was very nervous.

"It will be okay." Will reassured.

Nico just nodded and focused on breathing.

They walked towards the dining pavilion and when they walked in, all eyes were on them. Nico looked at his feet, afraid to look up.

Several campers hollered, "I knew it!"

Several others' jaws were on the floor. Kayla, Piper and Annabeth just sat in their seats, smiling. Percy and Jason gave Nico a thumbs up. Everyone else just cheered as the couple sat at the Hades table.

Will looked at Nico and said, "I told you it would be okay."

Nico smiled ever so slightly and added, "And I'm glad."

* * *

Hazel, Frank, Reyna and other Roman demigods stepped across the Camp Half Blood border. Hazel was excited to see her brother again. He told her that him and Will would be making their relationship known and she couldn't be happier for Nico.

"Hazel!" Nico hollered and waved.

Hazel ran to her brother and hugged him.

Nico whispered in her ear, "Did you bring what I asked?"

Hazel nodded, knowing her brother's plan to wow the other campers.

"Good. Now come on. We have to practice." Nico took her hand and ran off with her to the Hades cabin.

Nico pulled out an iPod dock and an iPod and selected a song and hit play. He held out his hand to his sister and she took it. She followed Nico's lead and they danced together as if they had been practicing this dance for months.

* * *

Nico had told Will that he had a surprise for him. Honestly, Will was just really curious as to what it was. Nico didn't seem like the type of person to just surprise people. Will was getting anxious. Nico informed him it would be during the campfire tonight. With the Romans here too, Will _really_ wanted to know what it was. Nico hated crowds and there would be a big one tonight.

Will decided to ask Annabeth, "Hey. Do you know what Nico is planning? He wouldn't tell me."

She shrugged, "No idea."

"It's not like him to do something so... publicly."

"Quit worrying. Nico wouldn't do anything he wasn't comfortable with."

Will just nodded, knowing that once again, Annabeth was right.

* * *

Around the campfire, the Hermes cabin was demanding entertainment, again.

Piper stood up and said, "Oh calm down. We already have entertainment planned."

She gestured to where Nico and Hazel came into view. Nico wore a button down white shirt with black dress pants, his usual messy hair neatly combed. Hazel wore a knee length purple dress with a poofy skirt. Her hair was pulled into a fashionable up-do. A song started to play and Nico started his steps, Hazel following him.

 _Hey, where did we go_

 _Days when the rains came?_

 _Down in the hollow_

 _Playing a new game,_

 _Laughing and a running, hey, hey_

 _Skipping and a jumping_

 _In the misty morning fog with_

 _Our, our hearts a thumping_

 _And you, my brown eyed girl_

 _You, my brown eyed girl_

Nico spun Hazel under his arm and then in towards him. Hazel spun back out and they did two steps. The moves came natural to them, something they saw plenty of in their childhood was swing. Hazel saw it everywhere in New Orleans and Nico vaguely remembered some people in the Lotus hotel doing the dance.

 _Whatever happened_

 _To Tuesday and so slow_

 _Going down to the old mine with a_

 _Transistor radio_

 _Standing in the sunlight laughing_

 _Hide behind a rainbow's wall_

 _Slipping and a sliding_

 _All along the waterfall_

 _With you, my brown eyed girl_

 _You, my brown eyed girl_

Will watched as his boyfriend danced with his sister. He was smiling and so was Will. Nico moved like he was made to do that dance. Will saw Frank look at Hazel with the same admiration.

 _Do you remember when we used to sing_

 _Sha la la la la la dee dah_

 _Just like that_

 _Sha la la la la la dee dah_

 _La dee dah_

Frank knew that Hazel and Nico would be dancing. She told him that on their way here from Camp Jupiter. He didn't expect her to look so... divine. The way she moved to the beat of the music was beautiful. He had to look away for a little bit because he felt like he was staring too much.

 _So hard to find my way_

 _Now that I'm all on my own_

 _I saw you just the other day_

 _My, how you have grown!_

 _Cast my memory back there, Lord_

 _Sometime I'm overcome thinking about_

 _Making love in the green grass_

 _Behind the stadium_

 _With you, my brown eyed girl_

 _You, my brown eyed girl_

Nico was having the time of his life. It felt great to dance. Hazel was laughing as Nico spun her around and danced with her. Nico saw Will staring at him and just smiled back at Will. Nico saw Frank had his eyes everywhere but them and came to the conclusion that Frank felt like he was staring too much. Frank was good to Hazel and he was glad about that. Hazel had it rough the first time she was alive.

 _Do you remember when we used to sing_

 _Sha la la la la la dee dah_

 _Laying in the green grass_

 _Sha la la la la la dee dah_

 _Dee dah dee dah dee_

Nico spun her around one more time, brought her close to him and dipped her. The demigods started clapping and cheering. The siblings took a bow and Hazel never felt more alive.

* * *

A/N: The song is Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison. I watched several YouTube videos on swing to try and get their moves right. I tried to use a song from the 40s, but I couldn't find one that I liked. Hope you liked this chapter.


	8. Nightmares

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Adorable Calypso/Leo enclosed.

* * *

The nightmares began again. Nico felt like he couldn't breathe. He knew that it wasn't real, but it was too vivid.

The flesh like ground under his feet pulsed, as if it knew he were there. The smells of Tartarus were repulsive, nothing like Nico had ever smelled before. The only plus side was there was darkness everywhere. He stayed in the shadows, blending himself in. Boils bubbled on the ground as monsters reformed. Nico didn't make it very far before he was spotted.

Nico tried to run, but he wasn't fast enough.

He tried to shadow travel, but the monsters seemed to gain on him.

Nico tried to stay hidden, but they just found him.

The monsters grabbed him and he knew he was a goner.

The scene changed and Nico saw the inside of a bronze room. No, scratch that. Jar. He was back in the jar. He barely fit inside it, the pomegranate seeds laying on the bottom of the jar. Nico still tasted the seeds on his tongue.

He could vaguely here the giant twins arguing about anything and everything. Nico ate another seed and slipped back into a death coma. He was scared. Even in the death coma, Nico felt claustrophobic.

* * *

Will was out for his morning jog when he heard the screams. Will took out his ear buds and tried to place the sound. It was coming from one of the cabins; Cabin Thirteen. Nico.

Will ran up the steps and opened the door. Hazel was already making her way towards Nico to wake him, but she saw Will and went back to her bed. She mouthed 'Thank you' and Will gave her a thumbs up.

Nico was thrashing in his bed. Will hated to see him like that. Will sat on the edge of Nico's bed and gently shook him.

"Nico, it's only a nightmare. Wake up."

Nico's eyes flew open and he asked, "W-Will? What are you doing here?"

"You were having a nightmare and I heard your distress when I was out for my run."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey. It's not your fault. Want me to lay with you?"

Nico nodded and scooted over to give Will room to lay down. Will laid next to him on his side, facing Nico. Nico curled up against Will and Will held him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Will questioned.

Nico shook his head, "Not yet."

"Okay. I'm here for when you do."

"I know."

There was silence until Will heard the soft deep breaths Nico. Will smiled, knowing he was back to sleep, hopefully without nightmares.

* * *

Calypso walked to Bunker Nine. Leo showed her where it was and she knew Leo would be there, as he wasn't in his cabin. She had a basket of food hanging off her arm. Leo was teaching her Spanish so they could converse with each other with few people understanding. There were just some things not everyone needed to know.

She peered her head inside the bunker and hollered, "Guapo?" (meaning: handsome)

She heard metal clattering to the floor and Leo cursing in Spanish until his head popped up above a stack of scrap metal.

"Ah! Bonita!" (meaning: beautiful) Leo started towards her, taking off his welding helmet and gloves.

"What are you making now?" Calypso asked him.

Leo shrugged, "No se. Just keeping myself busy." (No se means I don't know.)

Leo washed his arms and face at the wash station and Calypso looked around the Bunker. There were a lot of projects going on, each child of Hephaestus doing different ones.

"¿Que pasa?"

"Nada."

"You're a fast learner." Leo smiled, drying his arms and face off.

"Or I just have a good teacher." Calypso smiled.

"What's in the basket?" Leo asked.

"Breakfast. I made it this morning."

"There's a kitchen on camp?"

"In the Big House. Chiron told me I could use it to cook whenever I wanted."

Calypso set the basket on the picnic table and opened it up. She made biscuits and gravy, something she never made before. Calypso found an old cookbook in the House and this one was marked as delicious. Chiron gave her two cups from the diving pavilion so she didn't need to carry any drinks with her. She placed the cups on the table and took out the food.

"Looks yummy, Cal."

"Thank you. I've never made this before, but I hope it is good."

"I'm sure it will be."

The couple ate in silence, as they often did. Calypso found the dish to be good. She would have to make it again sometime. Leo enjoyed every bite. Calypso definitely out did herself.

When Leo finished, he asked, "So why the special meal trip? We could have just ate at the dining pavilion like everyone else."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you did, baby." Leo stood up and pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Calypso lost herself in the feeling of Leo's lips moving across her own. She could never get enough.

* * *

After breakfast, Nico was still feeling down. Will knew that just by looking at him. Fortunately, Will had the perfect idea to help cheer him up.

"Hey Kayla. Do you have the Disney Hercules movie?" Will asked his sister.

"Yeah, somewhere around here. Why?"

"Because Nico was having nightmares and he's still kinda shaken up so I want to help."

"Of course you do. I'll look for it."

Will smiled and said, "You're the best."

"I know." Kayla responded, walking back to the Apollo cabin.

Will saw Hazel talking to her brother and he assumed she was trying to help him. The siblings often depended on each other for support and Will knew that. Will was glad that Nico had someone who could relate to him.

* * *

A/N: Well I'm sure you can guess what's in the next chapter...


	9. Recreating a Memory

A/N: This one is shorter than the past chapters. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Kayla literately threw the movie at Will, "There ya go. I spent an hour looking for that thing. It better be worth it."

"I hope so, sis. Thank you."

"Just let me know how it goes."

"Deal."

Will grabbed the movie and a portable DVD player and headed towards the Hades cabin. He hoped that this would help Nico. After all, laughter was the best medicine, wasn't it?

Will walked in and asked, "Is Hazel here?"

"Nope. She's with Frank somewhere."

"Good."

Will walked in and set up on Nico's bunk.

"What's that?"

"A portable DVD player. We are going to sit and watch a movie."

"Okay."

Nico scooted next to the wall and Will sat next to him. Will placed the portable between them and started the movie.

"A Disney movie? I've heard these are ridiculous." Nico questioned.

"Yes and sometimes they are."

Nico laid his head on Will's shoulder and decided to go with whatever Will had planned. The opening started with the muses singing some song about the gospel truth. Nico looked at Will.

"What?"

"I can't believe you're making me watch this."

"Oh just keep watching it."

Nico snuggled up against Will and Will wrapped an arm around Nico. Will had seen the movie more times than he cared to admit (thanks to younger sisters who _loved_ Disney movies.)

"Hera is too nice. Obviously a demigod didn't oversee this movie."

Will chuckled, knowing all the grief Hera had given demigods over the years.

Nico laughed when Hades showed up, "Dad would be so mad if he saw this movie."

"Would he?"

"Yeah. He hates it when he's not represented correctly. Plus, he would never flirt with the Fates. He loves step mother too much."

"I get it, Nico. This movie is awful."

"At least you agree with me."

Will smiled and interlaced his fingers with Nico's. The simple innocent touch made Will happy. Hell, being with Nico made him happy. It was hard to believe that just a few months had passed since they started dating.

"This movie is not historically accurate. Does Annabeth know about this movie? I'm sure she would have a literal cow."

"It's not supposed to be historically accurate. Disney is kind of known for that."

"I still hate this movie."

"Well you haven't gotten up and left yet."

"Only because I'm very comfy right now and you are very warm."

"Glad I could be of some use to you, Death Boy."

"They even got the Hydra wrong. It only grows two heads in place of one, not three."

"Okay, Mr Critic."

Nico tried to stifle a laughter, but it did no good. He burst out laughing when Hades said, 'He's a guy!'

"Okay. That part was funny."

Will wasn't paying any attention to the movie. Instead, he was observing Nico; the slow and steady breaths he took and the way he kept brushing his hair out of his face.

The end credits started and instead of hearing, "Finally!" like Will thought he would, he heard soft snores. Will smiled and carefully placed the portable DVD player on the floor. He gently lifted Nico and laid down, holding Nico close to him. Nico began to stir, but he didn't wake up. As soon as Will had the blanket over the two of them, Will soon joined his boyfriend in the world of sleep.

* * *

"Pipes, I want to show something to you." Jason stated.

"Okay." Piper was hesitant. Jason was hardly ever romantic with her, so it couldn't be that. She had no idea what her boyfriend was up to.

The sun was setting and the stars were starting to appear. Jason wanted to recreate the false memory they had. He wanted to make it a real memory.

"Jason, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

Jason lead her towards his cabin and they flew up to the roof. Piper began connecting the dots. They sat, staring at the stars, Jason holding Piper close to him. Piper knew that Jason would kiss her, to make the memory real, but she decided to just sit back and enjoy it.

Jason lifted her head by her chin and just looked into her eyes for a moment.

"You're beautiful, Piper."

'You're not so bad, yourself."

Jason chuckled and leaned in to kiss Piper. Piper closed her eyes and felt Jason's lips against hers. He kissed her softly, meant to show his love for her. Piper was losing herself in the kiss. The way his lips moved against her sent her into bliss. Jason's hand found its way to the back of her neck and Piper wrapped her arms around his. They broke for a moment, still remaining close.

"I love you." Jason stated.

"And I love you."

* * *

A/N: I really wanted to do that scene with Jasper. They are just adorable. I also was watching Hercules while I did that scene. I never noticed the Hydra thing before writing this... Anyway the M rating will only be for many two or three chapters in this fanfic. I will put a warning in the Author Note at the beginning of those chapters for you readers.


	10. Message From Dad

A/N: Here's another short one. Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

"It's gotta be embarrassing for you, Hades." Apollo stated.

'What?"

"That _your_ son is dating _my_ son."

"How would that be embarrassing?"

"Because the prince of darkness is with a son of the sun."

"Not embarrassing at all."

Hades wasn't going to let Apollo get under his skin about his son. Hades knew his son's preference and it didn't bother him one bit. Nico appeared to be happy. Apollo was still talking, but Hades was paying no attention to him.

Hermes intervened, "Can someone shut him up?"

Zeus reached for a lightning bolt, but Hades stopped him, "No, brother." Hades turned to Apollo, "Is Nico happy? It looks like he is to me. And if he's happy, then so am I."

Hades stood up, not wanting to listen to this anymore. Besides, he needed to return to the Underworld. He cracked a smile as he walked out, which surprised even him. His son beat the odds of a typical child of Hades. He found happiness and that's what mattered the most.

* * *

Nico stumbled out of his cabin, still sleepy. He pulled his jacket tighter around him, the morning air was chilly. He rubbed his eyes and stepped down the stairs and towards the dining pavilion. Today was the last day the Romans would be here, then they would be going back home.

Nico flopped down at the Hades table across from Hazel, who was wide eyed.

"What's wrong?"

Hazel pointed behind her and Persephone was making her way towards them. Nico dreaded seeing his step mother. She was never very nice to him.

Nico groaned, "Yes?"

"Your father would like to speak with you, Nico." Persephone stated, dryly.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure."

"Can I eat first? Then I'll shadow travel down there."

"Alright. I'll let him know."

Once Persephone was gone, Hazel whispered, "I wonder what that's about."

"No idea, but I'll find out after I eat."

Will hopped to their table and said, "You are not shadow traveling down there by yourself."

"And why not?"

"Because last time you tried, you started to turn into a shadow."

"And what do you suggest, Sunshine?"

"I'll go with you. Doctor's orders."

"Fine, but it's not pleasant down there."

"So? I'm still going with you."

* * *

"You and Will are going where?" Chiron asked.

"The Underworld. Dad wants to talk to me about something and Will won't let me go down there alone."

"I support that decision, but no funny business." Chiron eyed the young couple.

"Promise." Will assured.

"Alright. Now go. We don't want to keep him waiting."

They exited the Big House and walked to the Hades Cabin. Nico closed all the doors and curtains in the Hades cabin to achieve absolute darkness. Nico grabbed Will's hand and they stepped into the shadows. They came out just outside of Hades' palace and Nico fell to the ground.

"Nico, you alright?" Will asked.

"Help me up?"

Will helped his boyfriend up and Nico had to lean against Will for support for a minute. His fingertips were starting to fade, but he didn't want to alert Will. Nico stuffed his hands in his pockets and focused on happy memories. He thought back to when Bianca was still here, before she joined the Hunters of Artemis. Nico pulled his hand out of his pocket and saw his fingertips were solid again.

"Okay. I'm good. Let's see what dear old Dad wants."

Nico and Will made their up towards Hades' palace and through the front door. Hades was there waiting for them on his throne. The souls in his clothes were trying to escape and Will had the sudden urge to run. He had never been this close to Hades.

"Hello, Dad."

"Hello, my son."

"Why did you want to see me?"

"I just wanted to tell you, that I'm proud of you, son."

Nico wasn't sure he heard him right, so he asked, "Did you say what I thought you said?"

"Yes. Are you going deaf?"

"No."

"Good. Now, I assume you are the son of Apollo?" Hades questioned Will.

"Yes, I am, Lord Hades."

"Just Hades will do. Be good to him."

"I will, Hades."

Nico just stared and finally found words, "Wait. You approve?"

"Well of course. He's not a Jackson or a Grace, so I will give him a chance. Though why you had a crush on that... fish I'll never know. Anyway, you beat the odds, Nico. You found happiness."

"Thank you, Dad."

Hades cracked a smile and Nico thought for sure he was seeing things.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes, but there's someone else who wishes to speak with you. Both of you, follow me."

Hades stood and walked out of his palace with the two boys a few feet behind him. Nico had no idea who else would want to talk to him down here. Unless...

No. That was impossible.

* * *

A/N: Who wants to see Nico? Find out in the next chapter.


	11. Soldatino

A/N: Here's another one for you guys. All translations are by Google Translate. If any of them are wrong, please let me know and I will change them.

* * *

 _Donuts._

"Yes, Blackjack. I have them here." Percy responded, showing his pegasus the bag of donuts.

Percy pulled a couple out and fed them to Blackjack. The pegasus ate them out of his hand.

 _More?_

"You know what happens when you eat too many."

Blackjack pouted and Annabeth walked into the stables.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain."

Percy looked up and smiled, "Hey, Wise Girl."

Percy pulled his girlfriend towards him and kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"Just because."

Annabeth smiled and Percy kissed her again.

* * *

Hazel was getting anxious. Nico wasn't back yet and he had been down there for hours now. She was worried Hades would send him off on some quest. Hazel guessed that Persephone had volunteered herself to deliver the message to get away from the Underworld for a bit.

Frank had sensed her distress and asked, "What's wrong, Hazel?"

"Nico has been down there almost all day. I'm worried that Hades sent him off on some stupid quest. He's still not one hundred percent from the war with Gaea."

Frank took her hand and said, "I'm sure he's okay. Besides, didn't Will go with him?"

"Well yeah."

"Then he has someone to look after him."

"You're right."

"Now, just enjoy the view. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

Hazel smiled to herself. Frank had grown so much since he became praetor. He was becoming more responsible and stepped up more. Hazel rested her head on Frank's shoulder and watched the waves crash on the shore. It was relaxing. Frank was tracing little circles on her hand.

Frank cleared his throat, "Uh, Hazel?"

Hazel sat up straight and asked, "Yes?"

"C-could I... May I k-kiss you?"

Hazel smiled as Frank was adorable when he was nervous and answered, "Yes."

Frank leaned forward and Hazel met him halfway. Their lips connected and Hazel felt like she was flying. She felt every move of his lips and she lost herself in the kiss. Frank's heart pounded in his chest. He didn't believe this was happening. Her lips were soft as a peach and when he broke the kiss to breathe, he was not expecting her to take charge and kiss him again.

* * *

Nico followed his father through the Underworld as he realized where he was taking them. They were headed towards Elysium. Nico knew Bianca wasn't there as she went through the process to get reincarnated; that only left Nico's mother, Maria.

"Dad, you're taking me to Mom, aren't you?"

"Yes. After Apollo tried and failed to get under my skin about your relationship, I came down here and I told Maria what was happening. She told me she had something she wanted to tell you directly. I can only allow this once, so make it count."

"Thank you."

Nico saw his mother's spirit and a wave of emotions overcame him. He hadn't seen her in about seventy years and he felt a pang in his chest.

 _Close your eyes_

 _I know what you see_

 _The darkness is high_

 _And you're in ten feet deep_

 _But we've survived_

 _More terrible monster than sleep_

 _And you know I will be here, to tell you to breathe_

Maria floated to the edge of Elysium and Hades allowed her to exit it. Nico felt tears well up in his eyes and he didn't even bother to try and blink them away. Maria held up her hand and Nico placed his against hers.

"Il mio piccolino. La mia come sei cresciuto." (My little boy. My how you have grown.)

"Ciao, Mamma." (Hello, mom.)

 _Tu sei il mio soldatino (You're my little solider)_

 _La ragione per cui vivo (The reason I live)_

 _Non ti scordor di me (Don't forget me)_

 _Io vegliero su di te (I'm watching over you)_

"Sei molto bello." (You are very handsome.)

"Grazie, Mamma." (Thank you, mom.)

"Tuo padre mi ha raccontato ciò che è successo." (Your father has told me what has been happening.)

Nico looked down. He didn't want to disappoint his mother.

 _Stumbling lost_

 _The last choice of all that you meet_

 _It's the cost_

 _Of ruling those 'neath your feet_

 _Paths you've crossed, and trust you're trying to keep_

 _You're exhausted_

 _Listening for a voice that can't speak_

"Mio caro ragazzo, io sono così orgogliosa di te. Abbiamo vissuto in un tempo diverso, ma questo è nel passato. E 'questo ragazzo quello che si sta con?" (My dear boy, I am so proud of you. We lived in a different time, but that is in the past. Is this boy the one you are with?)

"Io te, ho perso la Mamma, e sì, lui è." (I miss you, Mom, and yes he is.)

 _Ma Nico mio caro (But my dear Nico)_

 _Tu sei il mio soldatino (You're my little soldier)_

 _La ragione ho vissuto (The reason I live)_

 _Non ti scordar di me (Don't forget me)_

 _Io vegliero su di te (I'm watching over you)_

Maria looked at Will and said in a very thick Italian accent, "Be good to my boy."

"I will, Ms di Angelo."

 _So you run_

 _Through shadows you roam seems undone_

 _By the love you thought you could own but he's just one_

 _Of many that you might call home_

 _And maybe someday, the bitter will fade from your bones_

 _Fade from your bones_

"Ti amo, Mamma." (I love you, Mom.)

"And I love you, my dear Nico. You look happy and I am happy for you."

Maria pushed the hair out of her son's eyes and wiped the tears away.

 _Eri il mio soldatino (You were my little soldier)_

 _Ora un principe oscuro (Now a dark prince)_

 _Ma anche per te, c'e una luce (But even for you, there is a light)_

 _Che ad un'altra vita ti conduce (That leads you to another life)_

"Not much longer." Hades announced.

Nico nodded and hugged his mother. Maria held her little boy close.

"Goodbye, Mom."

* * *

A/N: I cried when I was typing that. The song is Soldatino by Paola Bennet. Beautiful song.


	12. Apollo's Piece of Advice

A/N: Now, after that tear-jerker, I felt like we needed something lighter. Now, below is a sexual reference in the first point of view. Proceed with caution.

* * *

Will fell to into his bed, exhausted from his day in the infirmary. How so many demigods hurt themselves on just about everything was ridiculous. He closed his eyes and was snoring in no time.

He was standing on Half Blood Hill and a golden light appeared next to him. It started to take form and it was Apollo.

"What do you want, Dad?" Will asked.

"Is that anyway to greet your father?"

Will just looked at him and Apollo said, "Alright, alright. I just wanted to tell you good luck."

"With?"

"Your boy toy."

"Oh. Uh thanks?"

Apollo grinned, showing all of his pearly white teeth and said, "No problem."

Apollo gave his son a playful smack on the arm and stated, "Plow his ass, son."

"Dad..."

Apollo winked at him and Will woke up.

* * *

Nico woke up to someone knocking at his door. Nico mumbled a few curses under his breath and rolled out of bed and opened the door.

"Hey. You look like death."

Nico glared at him, "I _always_ look like death. I _am_ death."

"Alright, smart ass. I got the okay to go out later. Do you want to do lunch or dinner?"

"Dinner. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yes, Death Boy."

Will gave his boyfriend a quick kiss and Nico went back to bed. Will walked to the Poseidon cabin where Percy and Annabeth sat, talking and laughing.

"Hey, Percy. Annabeth."

"Hey, Will. What's up?"

"I was wondering you either one of you knew a good restaurant around here?"

Annabeth stated, "Yeah. There's a good one a few blocks from here. It has both American and Italian food. I'll write the address and phone number down for you."

Annabeth disappeared into the Poseidon cabin and Percy grinned, "Have fun tonight, Will."

"I plan on it." Will smiled back.

Annabeth reappeared and handed Will a piece of paper, "I suggest their chicken alfredo. I don't know what they put in it, but it's delicious."

"Thanks for the tip and thank you for this."

Annabeth gave him a slight smile and said, "You're welcome."

* * *

That night, Will met Nico at Thalia's Tree where Argus was waiting to drive them to the restaurant. Will smiled as Nico walked up the hill.

"Are you ready?" Will asked, holding out his hand.

Nico nodded and took Will's hand. Will lead him to the SUV that was waiting for them. Will opened the door to the back seat for Nico and followed him in. Argus looked at Will through the rear view mirror and Will handed him the paper Annabeth gave him earlier. Argus put the vehicle in drive and headed towards the restaurant. Will gently squeezed Nico's hand and Nico gave him a small smile. Will wasn't sure how people would react to a gay couple outside of camp. Will braced himself for the mean words of the public. Argus pulled into the parking lot and parked the SUV. Will and Nico got out and walked into the restaurant.

A waitress greeted, "Hello. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, under the name Solace."

She looked down at the podium and said, "Right this way."

Will and Nico sat in a booth across from each other and she placed menus in front of them.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Water for me." Will stated.

"Coke, please."

"You got it."

The waitress left and the couple thumbed through the menus. Will decided to go with the chicken alfredo and Nico ordered lasagna. The waitress came back with their drinks and they placed their order. Will saw a middle aged couple looking their way and talking to each other. Will frowned, but quickly stopped paying attention to them and focused on Nico.

"This place is kind of fancy, Will."

"Only the best for you."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the couple looked disgusted. He glanced there just for a second and sure enough, it was etched all over their faces. They called the waitress over and said something to her. Will couldn't tell what it was, but it wasn't anything nice. Will stopped watching them and turned back to Nico. Will couldn't believe he was with him. Nico was adorable.

The food arrived and Will saw the couple was gone.

 _Good. I don't need any negativity._

Will's food looked delicious and he dug in. Annabeth was right. This was to die for. Will finished his food in no time and Nico was just about done with his.

"Want to split a gelato with me?" Will asked.

"Sure."

Will ordered a gelato and they shared it. It was very good and Will made a mental note to come here again. The waitress came by with the bill and cleared their table.

Will questioned, "Are you ready to go now?"

Nico nodded and they stood up and walked up to the pay the bill. Will noticed that the gelato was missing from the bill and asked about it.

"Oh there was a couple heckling us about a perfectly happy gay couple out eating. So I told my boss about it and he decided to give the dessert to you for free."

"Well thank you very much. That's very kind."

The waitress smiled and said, "It's no problem. Have a great day."

Will and Nico walked out and back towards where Argus had parked.

"Will?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you. I needed this."

Will smiled and said, "You're welcome, babe."

* * *

A/N: Cutesy date ^^ Now, I think I'll only be able to get 20-25 chapters out of this. I can feel the end coming near (I have a lot more chapters already typed than what's posted.)


	13. One Year Later

A/N: And another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

 _One Year Later_

Will had been in the infirmary all day. New campers kept hurting themselves and the Apollo cabin had many patients. Though, every time he looked outside, Nico walked by taking a huge bite out of an apple. Finally, Will really wanted to know what in the Hades it was about.

"Why the sudden love for apples?" Will asked.

Nico grinned and responded, "Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

Nico took another bite of the apple and looked at Will with the straightest face he could muster, "An apple a day keeps the doctor away."

Will went to say something, but Nico shadow traveled out with a mischievous grin on his face. Will turned on his heels and went back into the infirmary, shaking his head.

* * *

Nico popped back into the Hades cabin. He had been regularly shadow traveling, to try and get back to where he was before the war with Gaea. He was getting better at it and it wasn't taking so much out of him anymore. He finished his apple and threw the core in the trash.

Earlier today, Leo had asked him if Nico used that line on Will yet. When Nico told him he hadn't, Leo's jaw was practically on the ground.

"Why not? That's the _first_ thing I would have done."

Nico shrugged, "Never thought about it."

"You have to do it. Now."

"Will it get you to shut up about it?"

Leo nodded and Nico left to get apples. It took five times before Will asked him what it was about and Nico knew he would probably hear about it later when his shift at the infirmary was over. Nico flopped into his bed and took a nap.

* * *

Will looked at his last patient, Drew, in disappointment.

"Drew, how many times do I have to tell you to quit taking diet pills?"

"As many times as you want, Dr. Hottie."

"You know I'm taken and your charmspeak isn't going to work on me."

"I'll get you one of these days."

"No you won't. Now quit taking diet pills. You don't need them."

"Fine."

"You're going to stay here overnight. Kayla will be checking in on you at midnight."

Will turned and left. He was glad to be out of there. Drew had been trying to advance on him for the past month and he was getting tired of it. One more time and he wouldn't be healing her anymore. Kayla knew about it and told Will that she would take Drew anytime she was in. Will assured her it would be fine, but he was starting to think that Kayla's offer was tempting. Will walked to Nico's cabin and let himself in. Nico was still sleeping so Will curled up next to him to take a nap.

* * *

An eagle landed on her chair in New Rome, a note attached to it's leg. Reyna carefully took the note off, already knowing who it was from. The eagle flew away as Reyna opened the note.

 _Rey,_

 _Lady Artemis has us coming your way soon. We are tracking a few monsters that are going that way. Look out for them._

 _-T_

Reyna showed Frank the note and he questioned, "Set up perimeter watches?"

"That's what I was thinking. Also have them alert us as soon as the Hunters arrive."

Frank nodded and said, "I'll let the coherts know."

"Thank you, Frank."

"No problem, Rey."

"Don't push your luck, Zhang."

"Alright, alright. I'm going."

Reyna smiled to herself. Thalia had been sending her letters for the past few months. Reyna found herself looking forward to her letters. Reyna knew she shouldn't get her hopes up, but she wanted more than just the letters. Reyna scribbled out a letter.

 _Thalia,_

 _Thank you for the warning. We are going to set up perimeter watches on shifts. When you arrive, announce that you are the Hunters of Artemis so my people don't attack you._

 _-Reyna_

She attached the letter to an eagle and it took off.

"Alright. They are assembling now."

"Thank you, Frank. I sent a letter back to Thalia to announce her arrival to hopefully eliminate open fire."

"Good idea."

* * *

Nico woke up feeling a body up against him. He looked up and saw Will was holding him close to him. Nico smiled, realizing he probably came straight here after he was done in the infirmary. Nico studied his sleeping face. Will looked so peaceful when he was asleep, like an angel.

Nico smiled and whispered, "You're the reason I don't go to hell every day."

Will stirred slightly, hearing a voice, though he had no idea what it said. All he made out was "don't go to hell every day." He knew it was Nico saying something to him, so will said the first thing that came to mind.

"You're why I shine every day."

Nico stared at Will, his heart thumbing. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Will still surprised him sometimes with the sweet things he would say.

Will slowly opened his eyes and saw big brown eyes looking back at him. Will smiled and intertwined his fingers with Nico's.

"Morning, Death Boy."

"Morning, Sunshine."

Will placed his hand on the back of Nico's neck and closed the space between them. Kissing Nico felt like his own Elysium.

"Ti amo."

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: So as you may have guessed, yes there will be a pinch of Thalia and Reyna in here, just a pinch though.


	14. The Hunters Arrive

A/N: And another chapter for you guys. Cute Solangelo enclosed.

* * *

Annabeth sat at the Athena table in silence. Her siblings didn't like to talk much, unless they got an idea. She saw Will and Nico sitting together and it made her smile. She was glad Nico found happiness somewhere.

"Dei Sei così carino." she heard Nico say. (Gods you're so cute.)

"What does that mean?" Will questioned.

"Can't tell you." Nico responded.

Annabeth knew what Nico said. All the children of Athena could understand multiple languages. She decided she would tell Will what Nico said later. Annabeth decided to focus on something else. Her mind fell back to the Daedalus laptop, which she could never get back. It made her frown, knowing such a brilliant piece of technology would be gone forever. It had been over a year, but sometimes she just wished she had it.

"Why the long face, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth looked at her boyfriend, who had just plopped at their table, "Just thinking about the laptop. I miss having it."

"I know you do."

Percy pushed the corners of Annabeth's mouth up into a smile and Annabeth pushed Percy off the table. Her siblings laughed and Annabeth smiled.

"That was mean."

"Oh quit being a baby, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

"Come on, Nico."

"Where we going?"

"Out for a walk. You need the sun."

"Fine. As long as you're buying lunch."

"Deal."

Will and Nico walked towards the border. Will wanted to walk around outside the camp. It was getting boring looking at the same thing every day. They walked hand in hand through the streets.

Will went to say something then stopped himself. Nico saw that it was bugging him.

"What is it?" Nico asked.

"That guy there. He has a brain tumor. I want to tell him, but I don't want to seem weird. Should I tell him? I don't think he knows. I think he should know, but how do I explain how I know about it?"

Nico looked at the guy Will pointed out and saw the grief he was carrying. He would recognize that grief anywhere.

"He lost someone close to him a few years ago. I can sense her. She hasn't crossed on the ferry yet because she's waiting for him. I fail to see how that's a bad thing."

Nico squeezed Will's hand for reassurance and Will faintly smiled at him.

"I guess you're right."

"Now stop worrying, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Hazel stood at the perimeter by the Caldecott tunnel with Michael Kahale. Reyna placed her here due to her ability to sense things in tunnels. She was glad Michael wasn't a chatty person to do perimeter watch with, like some of the demigods and legacies. She was facing the border, keeping an eye out for monsters and the Hunters.

Hazel saw something move in the dark and focused on that spot. She got Michael's attention and pointed the area to him. He nodded, confirming that he too saw something. They walked up towards it, carefully with their swords drawn.

A voice said, "Hunters of Artemis here."

A face popped up. It was a pale girl with short, choppy black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jason's. Hazel assumed this was Thalia Grace, Jason's sister.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter. I'll take you to the praetors." Hazel said.

"Thank you." Thalia responded.

More Hunters came out of the brush and followed Hazel to where Reyna and Frank were.

"Welcome, Hunters." Reyna announced.

"Thank you, Reyna. We found the monsters about an hour away from your camp. They have been slaughtered."

Reyna looked at Hazel and said, "Let everyone know that perimeter watch is over."

"Yes, praetor."

Hazel exited the building and Thalia asked, "Would it be alright if we stayed here for the night?"

"Of course."

Thalia told her Hunters to set up camp while she talked with Reyna.

"Good thing I got your letter when I did. The eagle found me about a half hour away from your camp. Your people saw me before I saw them."

Frank chuckled, "At least you popped out by Hazel and Michael. They aren't the 'attack first and ask questions later' people."

"Yes. Thank the gods for that. I've lost too many Hunters over the years."

"Frank and I can show your Hunters around the Camp tomorrow morning if you would like."

"That would be great. We know our way around Camp Half Blood, but not this one."

* * *

"Hey, Annabeth?" Will asked.

"Yes?"

"You can speak multiple languages, right?"

"Yep."

"Italian?"

"You want me to tell you what Nico said to you earlier today."

"If you don't mind?"

"He said, 'Gods you're so cute.'"

"Why couldn't he have just told me that in English?"

Annabeth shrugged, "Beats me."

"Could you teach me something to say to him in Italian?"

"Sure."

"I'm going to have to get back to you on that one. I need to come up with something very good."

Annabeth smiled slightly, "No problem. You know where to find me."

Percy came up behind Annabeth and asked, "What was that about?"

"¿No te gustaría saber?" (Wouldn't you like to know?)

Percy looked at her and said, "I hate it when you do that."

"Lo sé. Es por eso que lo hago." (I know. It's why I do it.)

Percy just glared at her and Annabeth laughed.

"I'll just ask Leo."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow and asked, "Can you repeat what I said?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Nico grimaced at the stinging sensation the hydrogen peroxide gave him.

"Well if you quit hurting yourself, you wouldn't be going through this." Will reminded him.

Nico stuck his tongue out at Will.

"Very mature. Now sit still."

Will gently wiped Nico's wound with a cloth and applied triple antibiotic ointment and band-aids.

"There you go. Now seriously, stop hurting yourself."

"Tell the Hephaestus cabin to quit building traps for the Hermes cabin to steal."

"You tell them that. I'm not intimidating when I'm angry, but you are."

Nico shrugged back into his aviator jacket and pulled his pant legs back down, "Fine, but I'm telling Chiron you sent me."

Nico left the infirmary and Will just shook his head. Nico shadow traveled into the Hermes cabin, scaring all of those inside.

"What do you want?" one of the younger ones asked.

"Why are you stealing traps from the Hephaestus cabin?"

"Because it's fun."

"Well you need to stop. I had several go off and hit me today." Nico gave them his best death glare, hoping to scare the kids into submission, like he had done before.

"Why do you want to take our fun away?"

"Do you want to explain to the Apollo cabin why they have so many freak accident patients coming in?"

A few shook their heads and Nico continued, "Then stop."

Nico made sure to let the darkness in to amplify his glare as he shadow traveled out. His next stop was to the Hephaestus cabin to increase their damn security.


	15. Thalia's Offer

A/N: Here's another chapter since I'm so nice.

* * *

Penelope raced Percy to the water and jumped in. She broke the surface and shot a jet stream at Percy who then summoned a wave and caused her to go under. Penelope scraped the bottom of the lake and grabbed Percy's ankles and pulled him under. She laughed at her brother's kicking and screaming. They shot water at each other, playing like children.

Annabeth stood on the beach. She could see the water moving at great speeds and rolled her eyes. She knew Percy and Penelope liked to see which one was more powerful. She grabbed a rock and threw it towards their general direction, hoping to grab their attention.

It worked as both of them surfaced and asked, "What?"

"What are you two doing?"

"Obviously playing in the water." Penelope stated.

"Come on, you two."

Penelope shoved her brother's head under the water and swam to shore. Percy said a string of curses and joined them on shore.

"New campers are coming in today. I just got done talking with a few satyrs. They should arrive by tomorrow and Chiron wants all of us to be ready for a fight."

"Alright, alright. We're coming." Penelope said.

Annabeth turned and headed back towards the Big House. Those two, as powerful as they were together, drove her insane.

* * *

Nico woke up to his cabin door slamming shut.

"Morning, Death Boy. You missed breakfast, so I brought you food." Will announced.

"Sleep."

"Nico, it's noon."

"Your point?" Nico asked, pulling his blanket over his head.

Will rolled his eyes and set the food on the table in the living room area and tried to get Nico up.

"Come on, now. You need to eat."

"Need sleep."

"Eat and then you can go back to sleep."

The comforter moved and one brown eye stared at him, "No."

"Doctor's orders."

"Not in a hospital. Doesn't count."

Will rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. It better be gone by the time I come back."

* * *

"And that is everything Camp Jupiter has to offer." Reyna concluded.

"It's definitely a lot bigger than Camp Half Blood." a Hunter stated.

"Yes. We just went over the details with them and have exchange programs between the camps."

"Thank for this, Reyna."

"You're welcome, Thalia."

"Girls, if you could break down camp, we are going to leave in a couple hours."

The Hunters nodded and walked off.

"Is there somewhere we could talk alone?" Thalia asked.

"Sure. Follow me."

Reyna led Thalia to her quarters and shut the door behind her. If Thalia wanted to be alone, this must be quite private.

"So I hear you tried to get with my baby brother."

Reyna felt her face redden. She wasn't sure how to respond to that. Reyna had heard how scary Thalia could be.

"It's okay."

Reyna just nodded, "But I'm over it."

"Guys are over rated anyway. You can join us, you know."

"I'm needed here."

"Okay, but the offer stands."

"Thanks, Thalia."

Thalia gave her a small smile and she asked, "Did you know Jason tried to eat a stapler when he was younger?"

Reyna started laughing, "Is that where that scar came from?"

* * *

Annabeth sat in the Big House, waiting for an Iris message from one of the satyrs. Grover should be bringing in three kids. There were a couple others that were looking for demigod kids in other schools. Grover sent her an Iris message earlier saying he would be back before they lit the campfire.

"Annabeth!"

Annabeth looked up and sure enough, an Iris message came through.

"Grover. Are you on your way?"

"Yeah. I'm only thirty minutes out. I'll be popping up at Thalia's tree."

"Any monsters trailing you?"

"Yeah. We got a minotaur. I think I've lost him, but we are going to try and get to camp as fast as we can."

"Alright. I'll be waiting there for you with Percy and Penelope."

"See you soon."

The message closed and Annabeth turned to Percy and Penelope. Percy was sprawled on the couch and Penelope was laying on her back on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

"Okay, lazy bums, time to go and wait."

Both of them groaned and followed Annabeth to Thalia's tree.

Soon, Grover came running up the hill with three kids in tow. The minotaur was on their heels. Percy and Penelope crossed the border, swords drawn and attacked the minotaur. Grover and the kids made it across safe. Penelope shot a jet stream of water at it while Percy hit it with a wave. Once it hit the ground, Penelope raised her sword high and chopped it's head clean off. The twins brushed the dust off of them and crossed back into camp.

Annabeth crouched down closer to the kids' level and said, "Hello. My name is Annabeth Chase. This is Camp Half Blood. You will be safe here. Now, we are going to meet the camp director, Chiron. I know this is a lot to take in all at once, so if you have any questions, you can ask as many as you want."

Annabeth stood back up and the group walked back to the Big House.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood. Here you will train to fight monsters and how to survive in the world as a demigod." Chiron announced and turned to Grover, "Have they been claimed yet?"

"Not yet."

He turned back to the campers and said, "Your immortal parent should claim you by the end of the night. Now, Annabeth, Percy and Penelope can show you around."

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter sucks, but oh well.


	16. Drew Causes Problems

Jason left to find Piper. He found her and walked up behind her and gave her a hug.

"Hey."

"Hey, beautiful."

Piper smiled and placed her hands over Jason's. She turned and gave him a quick kiss.

"What are you doing later?" Jason asked her.

"Probably nothing. Do you have something in mind?"

"I was thinking we could watch a movie in my cabin."

"Sure, but I pick."

"Fine by me."

* * *

Will and Nico sat on the Hades' cabin porch, Nico's head laying in Will's lap. Will kept brushing Nico's hair out of his eyes. Nico intertwined his fingers with Will's and smiled to himself. Things were going great until Drew came walking towards them. Nico knew about the trouble she had been causing Will and was prepared to send an army of skeletons after her.

"Hey, boys." Drew stated.

"What do you want?" Will asked, coldly.

Drew ran her fingers down Will's arm and giggled, "Oh, Will. I don't want anything in particular."

Nico felt his blood boil, "Back off, Drew."

"Ooo. Feisty."

"I'm serious, Drew. Go away." Nico said with a death glare.

"You don't scare me. Besides we all know your powers aren't what they used to be."

Nico stood up and got right in her face, "I have enough power to send you to the Underworld personally."

Will placed his arm on Nico's shoulder and warned, "Nico."

"He's the only one who wants you here, di Angelo."

"No he's not. Now. Go. Away."

"Oh go to hell."

"Okay."

Nico shadow traveled down, knowing that getting out of the situation was for the best.

* * *

Will pushed Drew off the porch and yelled, "Leave. Me. Alone. Got it? I don't want to see you ever again."

She got up and ran while Will sent an Iris message to Hazel, knowing Nico wouldn't get one in the Underworld.

"Oh, hey, Will. What's up?"

"Can you go into the Underworld? Some girl threw herself at me and told Nico to go to hell, which he took literately."

"Oh yeah. I can see if he's okay for you. Let me just tell Frank and Reyna where I'm going."

"Thank you, Hazel."

* * *

Hazel smiled and said, "No problem, Will."

The message closed and Hazel went to find the praetors. They were easy to spot.

"Hey, Reyna and Frank, I'm going to the Underworld to find Nico."

Frank warned, "Be careful."

"Let me go with you. You're not used to shadow traveling." Reyna suggested.

Hazel nodded and found a dark shadow and grabbed Reyna's hand and focused on the Underworld. Hazel kept her eyes closed the entire time until she felt solid ground under her feet.

"There he is." Reyna pointed in the distance.

"Nico!" Hazel hollered.

Nico looked over and saw his sister and Reyna running towards him.

"Hazel, you can't stay here very long. The furies will find you."

"I won't be here long, promise. Will messaged me. He's worried about you."

"I figured it would be best if I left for a little bit."

"Okay, but don't stay down here long."

"I'll be gone in a minute."

"Tell Will I'll be back up tomorrow."

"Alright. Don't stay down here too long. It changes you."

* * *

Nico walked towards Persephone's garden where he knew he would find his step mother.

"Hello, Nico. What brings you down?"

"Some drama. Ran away before I could cause serious harm."

"That was smart of you."

"Is it okay if I stay down here for a bit?"

"Of course. Just stay out of my garden."

"Promise."

Persephone gave him a slight smile as Nico left to walk around. She had grown to like Nico over the years. After all, she couldn't blame Nico for his father's infidelity.

* * *

"Thank you, Hazel." Will said.

"You're welcome. Now don't worry about him. He'll come back."

"I know." Will smiled.

He closed the Iris message and sat on his bed.

"Heard about what happened with Drew." Kayla said, sitting next to him.

"Yeah."

"She'll get what is coming to her."

"I can't believe her. I've told her over and over again to give it up."

"Do you want to go talk to Chiron? See if there's anything he can do?"

"Yeah. I'll go over there later."

"Okay. If you need a witness, I'll be in the infirmary."

"Thanks, Kayla."

Kayla smiled, "What are sisters for?"

Will decided he should talk to Piper first and then Chiron. He was getting tired of this drama and just wanted it to stop. Will knocked on the door of the Aphrodite cabin and one of Piper's siblings opened it up.

"Is Piper in?" he asked.

Piper appeared in the doorway and asked, "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Alright." she shut the door behind her and they sat on the porch.

"Drew is irritating me. She keeps throwing herself at me and she did it earlier in front of Nico."

"Yeah. Mitchell told me about it. I've told her she needs to back off, but I doubt she will."

"I'm going to talk to Chiron about it and see if there's anything that can be done."

"Actually, I have an idea. Let's go now."

They stood up and walked to the Big House where Chiron was sitting on the back porch.

"Ah. Hello there Will. Piper."

"Chiron, I need to speak to you about Drew."

"I've heard what happened earlier today."

"It's not limited to just today. She's been trying to date me for a month now. I've told her over and over again that I'm not interested, but she won't let up."

Piper added, "I've also made it very clear that we do not break hearts. I have an idea in how to handle this situation."

"And what would that be?"

"Send her to Camp Jupiter. They are more disciplined there than we are."

Chiron thought for a minute and then nodded, "I'll contact Reyna. In the meantime, Piper, would you tell Drew she's going on a trip?"

"Of course."

* * *

A/N: As you can tell, I really don't like Drew. So what do you think?


	17. Muerto

A/N: Here's another one.

* * *

Piper found Drew in their cabin. She stood at the foot of her bed, arms crossed.

"What?" Drew finally asked.

"Pack up. You're being sent to Camp Jupiter."

"What?! Why?!"

"Oh I think you know why."

"Was this Will's idea?"

"No. It was mine. Now pack."

Piper turned on her heel, smiling. She loved putting Drew in her place as it gave her great pleasure. She walked towards Jason's cabin to go watch that movie with him.

* * *

Nico woke up with something vibrating on his stomach. When he looked, he saw a skeletal kitten.

"Where did you come from?"

The kitten just purred in response. Nico ran his hand across the bones and the kitten arched it's back in response. Nico scooped up the kitten in his arms and placed it on his shoulder. It snuggled against his neck and started purring again. He walked through his father's palace and found the throne room.

"I see you found one of the skeletal kittens." Hades commented.

"Yeah. He was laying on my stomach."

"You're welcome to take him back to camp with you."

"I don't think the other campers would like that."

"Take him anyway."

"Alright."

Nico looked at the kitten. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with it.

"It doesn't need food or anything?" Nico asked.

"Nope. Just attention. That one has been irritating me."

* * *

An Iris message popped up in front of Reyna and she saw Chiron.

"Hello, Chiron. How are you?"

"I'm good. How about yourself?"

"Good. What is the nature of this call?"

"I have a camper here who's causing some... trouble. Could I send her over?"

"Of course. What kind of trouble?"

"She's a daughter of Aphrodite who believes that they are meant to break hearts."

Reyna shook her head and said, "Alright. I'll have a bed ready for her."

Reyna closed the Iris message and looked at Frank, "Who's on stable duty?"

"Kristin."

"We will have to let her know she's now relieved of her duty."

* * *

Nico popped back in the Hades cabin with the kitten still on his shoulder. He placed the kitten on one of the beds and it curled up in the blanket. He would have to think of a name for it eventually. Nico turned and left to find Will. He was sitting on the Apollo porch and Will lit up once he saw Nico.

"Nico! Welcome back."

"Thanks. I just needed some time to myself."

"Understandable. The good news is Chiron is sending Drew to Camp Jupiter."

"Maybe she will learn something there."

Will nodded and Nico added, "Also, my father sent me back with a gift."

"Hades gives gifts?"

"Sort of. Its in my cabin."

Will followed Nico into the Hades cabin and saw a pile of bones on one of the beds.

"Now I have no idea what to name it, so I thought you could come up with something."

Will looked at Nico confused. Nico picked up the pile of bones and Will saw it was a skeletal kitten.

"It's kinda cute."

"Dad told me to take him since he's been bugging him."

"Hmm... What about Muerto?"

"The Spanish meaning of dead?"

"Yeah."

Nico smiled, "I like it."

* * *

Calypso entered the bunker, hoping no one else was in there. She didn't mind Leo's siblings, but they made a lot of noise and made it hard for her to hear. She still wasn't used to all the noise after living on Ogygia for thousands of years. She looked around and sure enough, no one else was there except for Leo.

"Hola, materia caliente." Calypso said. (Hello, hot stuff.)

"Hola, bonita." (Hello, beautiful.)

"¿Que pasa?" (What's up?)

"¿Nada y tu?" (Nothing and you?)

"Nada." (Nothing.)

Leo washed his hands in the sink since Calypso hated it when she got grease and grime on her. He dried his hands and walked towards his beautiful woman. Leo pulled her towards him, spun her around once and dipped. He grinned and kissed her. Calypso smiled and Leo pulled them back up. Leo tucked a lock of hair behind Calypso's ear and smiled back.

"Eres muy bonita." (You are very beautiful.)

"Y eres muy guapo." (And you are very handsome.)

"Gracias." (Thank you.)

"De nada." (You're welcome.)

Calypso kissed Leo and grinned.

"It's lunch time, Leo."

"Is it that time already?"

"Yes, now come on. You need to eat."

"Alright, alright."

Calypso smirked. Leo was still skinny, but not as much as he used to be. Working on projects all the time, he built some muscle and Calypso would be lying if she said she didn't stare. She had to resist the urge to run her fingers over his toned biceps. He had grown in the last year since he rescued her from Ogygia. She found herself becoming more and more attracted to him everyday and she felt like Aphrodite was to blame.

Leo looked at Calypso. She was beautiful, not in the way Hollywood classified as beautiful, but a different kind of beautiful. She had curves in all the right places and the way she threw her head back when Leo made her laugh really hard made his chest hurt. Leo talked to Piper about that feeling, which she called it love. _Love._ He never thought someone like Calypso would love him. Leo laced his fingers through Calypso's and walked towards the dining pavilion.

* * *

Percy was trying to get Annabeth to laugh, but she was ignoring him. Annabeth was trying to eat.

"Percy, eat your blue food."

"Am I annoying you?"

"Always."

Percy grinned and started to finally eat his food. Annabeth ate her tomato basil soup in somewhat silence.

"Percy?'

"Hmm?"

"Wanna go for a swim later?"

"Sure." Percy looked at her and added, "I can't help but feel like you have an ulterior motive."

"None at all."

"I don't believe you."

Annabeth smirked.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts?


	18. Do I Have To?

A/N: And on with the Drew hatred. Anyway, I'll be posting a lot of chapters here so enjoy :)

* * *

Reyna stood at the camp's border awaiting Drew's arrival. A pegasus landed and a girl with black hair dismounted with several bags.

"You must be Drew Tanaka."

"Yes I am. Where's my bunk? I need _a lot_ of space."

"I'm sure you do. Give them to Michael and he'll take them to your space."

"Oh good. Glad I don't have to carry them."

Reyna shook her head. This girl hadn't done any work ever and she was about to get a rude awakening.

"Do you have rubber boots?"

"Ew. No."

"Follow me."

Reyna led the girl to the stables and opened the doors. She walked in and gave Drew a pair of rubber boots and a pitchfork.

"Clean the stables and find me when you're done."

Drew rolled her eyes and asked, "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"No I won't."

"I know about your Charmspeak and it won't work on me. Get to work."

Drew groaned and Reyna walked away, smiling. She was about to make it a point to give Drew the worst jobs.

* * *

Nico found himself back in Tartarus. He was running, always running. He knew he couldn't out run the monsters trailing behind him, but if he could just make it to that shadow, he could shadow travel out. His fingers had just touched the shadows when he was yanked back into the red light of Tartarus.

Nico reached for his sword and swung at the _empousa_ that was dragging him. He cut her arm clean off and kicked his way out of the grip of her other arm.

Nico ran towards the shadows again, only to be dragged right back out again.

Will felt Nico thrashing against him. Will turned over and gently shook him.

"Nico. Wake up."

Nico's eyes flew open and asked in a shaky voice, "W-Will?"

"I'm here."

Nico was shaking and Will held him close.

"Tartarus again?"

Nico nodded and Will kissed his forehead. Will knew that Nico was struggling to be rid of the nightmares after going through Tartarus alone, but he thought they were making progress. Will knew he would have to ask his father to help, which made him frown. He hated asking his dad for help.

Nico buried his face into Will's shirt. Will smelled like sunshine, which was weird since sunshine didn't have a smell. He focused on the good to help his nerves from the nightmare. Unfortunately, focusing on good memories was hard when he could still hear the voices of the monsters.

 _No one cares about you._

 _Hades just wants to use you._

 _All the campers are scared of you._

 _They don't want you around._

"Will?"

"Hm?"

"I need you to tell me stories. Anything. Just don't stop talking."

"Okay..." Will looked at Nico with worry in his eyes, but continued, "There was this one time that Lou Ellen turned the entire Hermes cabin into guinea pigs but she couldn't turn them back so they had to stay in cages in the infirmary for a week before we found a way to return them to their human form. A few of them ate nothing but vegetables for a while."

Will felt Nico chuckle against him and smiled and started another one, "I'll never forget when Penelope and I were discussing Capture the Flag tactics. Oh gods, that was funny."

"How?"

"We were walking through the forest to try and figure out where to put traps and whatnot. The ground was flat, no holes or anything, but Penelope trips and fell flat on her face. I first asked her if she was okay. Once she told me she was fine, it took me a good ten minutes at least to stop laughing."

Now Nico was laughing and Will was glad.

"Okay, I think I'm good now." Nico said.

"Glad to hear it."

Nico smiled up at him and it pulled at Will's heart. He didn't smile often, but when he did, Nico's face lit up and it was a beautiful sight.

* * *

Penelope sat on the beach, a ball of water floating in the air between her hands. She had a theory that she could create water bombs and she wanted it to be true so badly. If she could do this, both her and Percy could use it to gain advantage in battle. She tightened the molecules as close as she could and pushed it away from her, sending it flying through the air. Unfortunately, it broke a few feet from her.

Eventually, she stood and made her way to the Hephaestus cabin. She needed someone else's opinion on this matter. She knocked on the door and Nyssa opened it.

"Is Leo in?"

"Yeah." she turned her head and hollered, "LEO!"

A very dirty Leo came into the door way and Penelope stated, "I want to run something by you, if that's okay?"

"Sure. Let's go to the Bunker."

Leo led the way to the Bunker, as Penelope had no idea where it was. Once Leo opened the door, she saw it in all it's glory. Festus lay sleeping on a platform on one side and there were several projects going on.

"So what's up?"

"Well I have this theory, that with everything else that Percy and I are capable of, we could create water bombs. I've tried so many times, but nothing."

Leo thought for a moment and a light bulb went off, "Maybe you have the water, but not the bomb part."

"What do you mean?"

Leo was trying to find a container to put water in. He finally found one that was big enough and filled it with water. He carried it to the table and set it down.

"Make a ball of water."

Penelope did and the water flowed from the container and in between her hands. It started to form into a ball. Penelope looked at Leo questioningly.

Leo hovered his hands above and below the ball of water and focused on the inner workings of a bomb. Eventually, metal parts from the shop started flying towards him and launched themselves in the center of the ball.

"It's a small bomb. It will only make a tiny explosion. Now, on three, push it towards the entrance of the Bunker. One, two and three."

Together, they released the bomb at the same time. Once it hit the ground, it exploded in a tiny cloud of smoke. Penelope was beaming. She had tried to create a bomb without bomb components and she felt stupid for not thinking about talking to Leo earlier.

* * *

A/N: I really feel like that's something Poseidon and Hephaestus children can do. Don't mind me and my headcannons.


	19. Engaged

_Four Years Later_

Leo hit the ring of gold with the final blow and he held it up to look at it closer. It was a perfect ring and Leo smiled. The prongs to hold the gem looked perfect and Leo grabbed the gem and put it in place. It was an emerald. Leo held up the ring to look at it and made sure there was nothing wrong with it.

"Looks pretty."

Leo jumped, "Gods, Nyssa. Don't do that."

"Sorry. Is that for your girlfriend?"

"Yeah. I plan on asking her tonight." Leo smiled.

Nyssa gave him a pat of reassurance on his back a little too hard and said, "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Leo put the ring into the velvet covered box and slipped the box into his pocket. He was nervous. There was no secret about that, but he had been planning this for a long time. Over the years, Calypso and Leo had grown closer than ever and now Leo couldn't imagine a day without her.

Now he just needed the perfect moment to ask her.

* * *

Will beat Nico to the top of Half Blood Hill and when Nico finally made it up there, he collapsed on the ground, out of breath.

"Oh come on, Neeks. It wasn't that bad."

Nico looked at him and argued, "We ran all around camp twice and then up here."

"And?" Will asked as he sat down next to Nico.

Nico grabbed a fistful of grass and threw it at the blonde boy. Will brushed the blades of grass off of him and tickled Nico's sides.

"Ah! Will! Stop it!"

Will smiled and stopped tickling him and gave Nico a quick kiss. Nico stuck his tongue out at Will.

"Oh, so mature."

Nico sat up and pushed Will over. Will glared at him and pushed him back on the ground. Nico wanted to escape from under Will so he did the first thing that he thought of. He kissed Will to distract him and then pushed him off and ran down the hill.

Will sat there, dazed for a bit and then took off after Nico.

Nico made it to his cabin before Will caught up with him. Nico stopped and sat on the steps.

"Ow. My legs."

"Oh you'll be fine."

An Iris message appeared in front of Nico and it was Frank looking very nervous.

"What's up, Frank?"

"I uh have something I want to ask you."

"Well ask."

Frank looked around and then looked back at Nico. He showed him a small red box and opened it to show him a ring.

"I wanted to ask you for Hazel's hand."

"Didn't I already give you permission when I asked to be the flower boy?"

Frank turned several shades of red and he put the box back in his pocket.

"Okay. Thanks, Nico."

"No problem. Just promise me one thing."

"Of course."

"Keep her happy."

"I will."

Nico closed the message and Will was laughing.

"Flower boy?"

"Yeah and?"

"I just can't picture you being a flower boy."

* * *

Annabeth twisted the silver ring on her finger. She looked down at it and smiled. Percy had proposed to her six months ago. He told her it was his mother's engagement ring from Paul. The gem was an opal. The ring itself was simple, but beautiful.

"Hey, Wise Girl." Percy said and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain."

"Mom wants to know if you and I want her to help with the wedding plans."

"That would be great. I have no idea where to begin."

"I'm surprised you know who hasn't barged in on it." **(A/N: You Know Who is Hera, being the goddess of marriage and all)**

"I would be happy to never see her again."

Percy laughed, " I concur."

Annabeth laid her head on his shoulder and stared at the ring. She couldn't believe both of them made it this far since most half bloods barely make it to the age of eighteen. Now here they were, making wedding plans. Annabeth would have lied if she said she wasn't nervous. She was scared that some monster was going to ruin the future and either her or Percy would die before they could get married.

Percy kissed the top of her head, "Stop thinking so much."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Annabeth, you've got the I'm Thinking face on."

"Oh fine."

* * *

"Reyna, I uh have to go."

"What for, Frank?"

"I'll tell you later."

Reyna nodded and Frank left to meet Hazel at the sunflower fields. His hands were sweaty and his heart was racing by the time he got there. Hazel beat him there and she looked beautiful without even trying. Hazel smiled at him and he swore his heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, Frank."

"H-Hey, Hazel."

"So why are we meeting here?"

Frank felt the pocket of his jacket to make sure the box was still there. It was and he took a deep breath. Frank gripped the box in his hand.

"Well we've been together for awhile."

"Yes we have."

Frank took the box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. He saw Hazel's eyes widen and that didn't help his nerves at all.

"I love you, Hazel and I was wondering if you would like to be my wife?"

Frank opened the box showing Hazel a gold ring with a diamond. Hazel felt like crying because she was so happy.

"Yes!" Hazel exclaimed.

Frank let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and stood up to kiss her as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Hazel smiled down at the ring. It was so beautiful. Now she was engaged to Frank.

 _Engaged._

She liked the sound of that word. She couldn't wait to tell Nico about it.


	20. I Will Be Here

A/N: Here's another one.

* * *

Piper's ring felt natural on her now. Jason proposed to her two months ago and it may have been the happiest day of her life so far.

 _Jason took her to one of the parks in the city carrying a picnic basket. He wouldn't tell her why they were making a trip to the city. Jason found a small secluded spot under the trees and spread the blanket out on the grass and began unpacking the food._

" _What's this about, Jason?"_

" _What? I can't spend some alone time with my girlfriend?"_

 _Piper just glared at him for a moment. She knew something was up and she had an idea as to what it was._

 _Jason handed her a cheese sandwich and she ate it, not realized just how hungry she was. They ate in silence and Piper could see that Jason was nervous. He kept biting his lip and patting his pocket. Jason packed everything back up and they stood, walking towards the flowers hand in hand. They stopped in front of a red rose bush and Jason set the basket down. He held both of her hands and looked into her eyes. Piper felt nothing but happiness and love._

" _Piper, I love you."_

" _I love you too, Jason."_

 _Jason slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Piper felt her heart quicken as he fell to one knee._

" _Piper McLean, we've been through so much together. We met because of a goddess who gave us both false memories, but we worked through that and made memories of our own. You're beautiful, strong, smart and kind. I love you more than I can express in words. Would you want to continue to make our own memories and become my wife?"_

 _Piper felt like crying as she managed to say, "Yes."_

 _Jason stood up and kissed her passionately. He slipped the ring on her finger and held her close. Piper let the tears of happiness fall from her eyes on Jason's shoulder as she looked at the ring._

Piper smiled at the memory and smiled bigger when Jason made his way towards her.

"Thinking again?"

Piper nodded, "Happy memories."

Jason smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth arrived at Sally and Paul's apartment and let themselves in.

"There's the happy couple!" Sally exclaimed and Annabeth swore Sally was more excited about this wedding than her.

"Thanks for helping us out, Sally. We have no idea what we're doing."

"No problem. I picked up some stuff to help you out. Do you know what colors yet?"

"Blue and silver." Annabeth answered.

Sally asked, "Is your mother going with us to pick out a dress?"

Annabeth could tell that Sally was nervous. Poseidon was no problem to face, but Athena? Athena could be intimidating. Annabeth told her mother that her and Percy were going to get married, which Athena had nothing to say to that. Annabeth just wished that for once, Athena would get over her rivalry with Poseidon and just appreciate that her daughter was happy.

"I honestly don't know." Annabeth truthfully answered.

Paul added, "I'm sure she will come around."

Annabeth gave him a small smile, hoping he was right. Annabeth didn't disagree with her step mother so much anymore, but she wanted her actual mother to at least be there to pick out a dress.

"How about we go next Saturday? Just us girls."

Annabeth nodded, "Sounds good to me."

Percy could see the sadness written on Annabeth's face and he had an idea why. Athena had been distancing herself from Annabeth ever since they became engaged. Percy frowned slightly. Poseidon was happy for his son, but Athena clearly expressed that she did not approve of it.

 _I need to talk to Athena._ Percy thought to himself.

"When is the date of the wedding?" Paul asked.

"A few days before winter solstice." Percy answered.

"Ah. Good. That should be more than enough time to plan."

"Honeymoon?"

"We were thinking about visiting Europe. Since it's not so dangerous for us anymore and we didn't have the luxury to sight see when we were there last time."

Paul nodded and Sally started asking them about the little details of the wedding.

* * *

Nico walked into his cabin and saw an envelope laying on his bed. He picked it up and in Will's handwriting, it said, 'For My Death Boy.' Nico opened it up and saw it was a poem.

 _If in the morning when you wake_

 _If the sun does not appear_

 _Do not fret_

 _For I will be here_

 _If amid the darkness_

 _Our love seems to disappear_

 _Hold my hand and do not worry_

 _For I will be here_

 _When you feel like being quiet_

 _I will be here_

 _When you need to speak your mind_

 _I'll be a listening ear_

 _Through the winning and losing_

 _We will be together_

 _Through the thick and thin_

 _And stormy weather_

 _If in the morning when you wake_

 _The future is unclear_

 _I will hold you tight_

 _I will be here_

 _As sure as seasons were made for change_

 _Our lifetimes made for years_

 _We will be together_

 _And I will be here_

 _I would tell you all the things you are to me_

 _Just to make it clear_

 _I will be true to the promises I've made_

 _I will always be here._

By the end of it, Nico felt the tears forming. He wiped them away and hung the poem up next to his pictures on the wall. Sometimes, he felt like he didn't deserve someone as great as Will. He was so good to Nico, always making Nico felt like he was important.

"Gods I love him." Nico muttered to himself.

* * *

A/N: The poem 'I Will Be Here' was written by me for Nico and Will. It took me forever to do it, but I like it.


	21. The Reception

A/N: I'm going to post all the chapters now since I have finished writing it. Hope y'all enjoy.

* * *

The elevator doors opened with a ding and Percy walked towards the throne room on Mount Olympus. He had a bone to pick, but he was going to _try_ and be nice.

Hence the word try.

"I told you he would show up." Aphrodite announced.

"Hello, Percy Jackson. What do you want?"

"I wish to speak with Lady Athena."

Athena sat up straight and demanded, "Speak."

Percy took in a deep breath, trying to keep his calm, "Have you looked at your daughter lately? She tries to hide her disappointment from me, but I can see it."

"No I have not."

"Don't you want her to be happy? I know you don't like me, which I can live with. Annabeth deserves to be happy."

Athena stayed quiet. Not many mortals have spoken to her in such a manner and she was beginning to lose her patience.

"Just go with her dress shopping. I know she will appreciate it. Is that so much to ask, Lady Athena?"

"I will think on it."

"Next Saturday is when they are going. Annabeth doesn't ask for much. Please just do this for her."

The other Olympians didn't know what to say to this and they looked at Athena as Percy turned around and left.

* * *

 _Four Months Later_

Annabeth and Percy sat at the table at the front of the hall where they were having their reception. Annabeth held Percy's hand and he smiled at her. To Annabeth's right were her bride's maids, Piper, Hazel and Thalia. To Percy's left sat Jason, Nico and Grover.

Grover stood up and announced, "Thank you all for coming. We are here to celebrate the joining of my best friend, Percy, and Annabeth. They've been through so much together and they deserve to finally have a happy ending, one most heroes don't get. Here's to a happy marriage and a bright future."

Grover raised his glass and everyone else followed suit and drank.

Grover sat down and Thalia leaned forward and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "I haven't always gotten along with you, Percy, but for whatever reason, you make Annabeth happy. If that ever changes for the bad, I will hurt you."

Laughter erupted and Piper announced, "I think it's time for the happy couple to have their first dance."

Percy smiled and stood up, offering his hand to Annabeth's and they walked hand in hand to the dance floor. Everyone else followed them to stand and watch. Will and Kayla were in charge of the music and they played the song Percy and Annabeth chose for their dance.

The opening notes started to play and the happy couple started to sway to the music.

 _It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

 _Without saying a word you can light up the dark._

Percy didn't take his eyes off of his beautiful wife. She was radiating happiness and Percy couldn't help but smile.

 _Try as I may I could never explain_

 _What I hear when you don't say a thing_

Annabeth was so happy. Now she understood why Piper was insisting that everything had to be perfect today, so she could just enjoy it.

 _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

 _There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

Percy couldn't believe they were finally married. After all these years killing monsters side by side, they would have a chance at a somewhat normal life.

 _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

 _You say it best when you say nothing at all_

Annabeth couldn't wait to visit Europe. She wanted to visit every monument they found. She wanted to spend every moment she could with Percy. She could never seem to get enough.

 _All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

 _But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

"Only a million times, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled and kissed her.

 _Old Mr. Webster could never define_

 _What's being said between your heart and mine_

Piper smiled at the happy couple. The two of them deserved each other and a shot at being happy. Gods knows they have been through enough and needed a break from it all.

 _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

 _There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

Athena had to admit Annabeth looked happy. She was beautiful in the dress they all picked out. She placed her gift on the table and turned to leave. She looked back at her daughter and smiled slightly.

 _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

 _You say it best when you say nothing at all_

The song ended and Percy and Annabeth stood there, holding each other close and they shared another kiss. Percy rested his forehead on Annabeth's.

"I love you, Annabeth."

"And I love you, Perseus."

"Do we have everything?" Annabeth asked for the thousandth time.

"Yes, dear." Percy answered as he put all of their luggage in Paul's car.

Jason was putting the last of the gifts into the camp's SUV and just shut the door when Piper came running out holding a medium sized box with silver wrapping paper and a big blue bow.

"Annabeth!" Piper shouted.

"Yeah?"

Piper gave her the box and said, "It's from your mom."

"My mother stopped by?"

"Looks like it."

Annabeth set the box down on the hood of Paul's and stared at it for a moment. Percy came up behind her.

"Are you going to open it?"

Annabeth nodded and carefully removed the wrapping paper. She opened the box and inside was a note.

 _Congratulations, my daughter. I hope you are happy, as that is all I wish for you. You have grown into a beautiful young woman and I'm proud of you._

 _Love, Athena_

Annabeth set the letter down and moved the packing paper to the side. Inside, she saw a too familiar mark. Δ. The mark of Daedalus. She threw the packing paper and lifted up Daedalus' laptop.

"No way."

"Is that the laptop?" Percy asked.

"Yes. It looks like my mother went and looked for it."

Percy peered into the box and said, "Annabeth, it looks like she found your dagger too."

Percy held up the knife and sure enough, it was the knife Annabeth had for years. Annabeth clutched the laptop to her chest, afraid of losing it again. Percy put the knife back in the box and gave it back to Piper to put in the SUV to take it back to Percy and Annabeth's apartment. Annabeth put the laptop in her luggage bag, very happy to have it again.

 _Thank you, Mom._ Annabeth silently prayed.

* * *

A/N: The song is When You Say Nothing At All by Alison Krauss.


	22. Artemis Helps

A/N: I know I'm moving this fast, but I literately had no other ideas for this fanfic XP

Upcoming: The wedding you have all been waiting for.

* * *

 _One Year Later_

Frank stood in the waiting room, pacing back and forth. They wouldn't let him in the room and he didn't know why. He was worried about Hazel and their unborn child. A young woman with auburn hair walked towards him.

"She will be alright, Frank Zhang."

"I'm just worried about her."

"She's a strong hero."

Frank looked at the woman and racked his brain to figure out who she was.

Frank vaguely remembered Percy describing Artemis with auburn hair and young looks.

"Lady Artemis?"

"Yes. I will be assisting Hazel with the childbirth. Now, relax. She's in good hands."

Frank couldn't explain it, but he believed her. He sat down and Artemis turned and walked into where Hazel was giving birth. Frank saw Nico practically run into the infirmary. He spotted Frank and made a beeliine to where he was.

"Any news yet?" Nico asked.

"No. Lady Artemis just went in there. She assured me that everything will be fine."

He sat with Frank until Artemis came out four hours later.

"Congratulations, Frank. You have a beautiful daughter." Artemis smiled before disappearing into the crowd.

Will walked out of the room and removed his scrubs. Childbirth was still weird to him and he was glad Artemis showed up. He felt better when she arrived.

Frank practically jumped up and went inside to see his wife. Hazel still had a film of sweat on her face, but she looked beautiful to Frank. Hazel was holding a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. Hazel looked up at him and smiled and Frank walked to her side.

"She's beautiful." Frank noted.

"I named her, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. What name did you pick?"

"Liling. Liling Marie Zhang."

Frank left to get Hazel some food. Shortly after Frank had left, Hazel felt her eyes becoming droopy.

"Nico?"

"Yes, sister?"

"Can you hold her? I-I'm getting sleepy."

"Of course." Nico stood and took Liling from Hazel and sat back down.

He made sure he had her head supported and glanced at Hazel. She was out like a light and Nico smiled down at Liling. She was dark, like Hazel and Nico saw the smallest whisp of hair on top of her head. She was adorable and so far, well behaved. She was a cute baby.

Frank returned and saw that Hazel was asleep. He sighed and set the food down. Frank sat in the chair next to Nico and Nico asked Frank if he wanted to hold Liling.

Frank nodded and Nico handed her over. Nico knew Frank would make a great father and Hazel a terrific mother. It was in that moment, that Nico knew he eventually wanted at least one child.

* * *

 _Two Years Later (A/N: If my math is correct, Nico is 21 now.)_

Nico straightened his tie for the millionth time. To say he was nervous was the understatement of the year. Today was his wedding day and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Hazel came into view in the mirror and Nico gave her a slight smile.

"You holding up okay?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah. I'm just so nervous."

Hazel smiled, "Remember how nervous I was when I married Frank?"

"Of course. Annabeth threatened to knock you out if you didn't stop worrying."

She laughed, "See? Now calm down or I'll go get Annabeth."

Nico smiled and felt the skeletal butterflies subside. Hazel was right. He just needed to focus on breathing for the time being.

"Mommy!' a two year old Liling, Frank and Hazel's daughter, hollered.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Hide me."

"Why?"

"Daddy scare me."

Hazel picked up her daughter and said, "Well, let's go find Daddy. Okay?"

"Otay."

Hazel left to find her husband and Nico stared into the mirror. He thought back to the day Will proposed to him.

 _Will and Nico walked across the bridge over the river in the city. Will stopped halfway and held Nico's hands up. Will pulled Nico into his arms and just held him close. The steady sound of the river flowing was the only noise until Will broke the silence._

" _You look beautiful, darling."_

" _Thanks, Sunshine. You're not so bad yourself."_

 _Nico felt Will chuckle and Will stepped back a little._

" _I love you."_

" _I love you too."_

 _Will kept eye contact while he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Will lowered himself down to one knee and opened the box, revealing an onyx stone on a gold band._

" _As much as I've helped you over the years, you have always been there for me. Even when I did not believe in myself, you steered me in the right direction. Now, I can't imagine not being with you. You're amazing inside and out and I couldn't have asked for a better partner. I love you so much and it brings me joy when I get to spend time with you. So, Nico di Angelo, would you want to become my husband?"_

 _Nico nodded, and Will stood up and slipped the ring on his finger. Will cupped both sides of Nico's face and kissed him._

" _But, there's something I have to show you." Nico announced._

" _What's that, Death Boy?"_

 _Nico pulled his own small box out of a pocket in his aviator jacket. He opened it, showing Will the diamond ring. Will looked surprised._

" _I was planning on proposing to you, but you beat me to it."_

 _Nico slipped the ring on Will's finger and s_ _miled._

" _I can't believe we had the same idea." Will noted._

" _Great minds think alike, huh?"_

 _Will smiled brightly, "I guess so."_

Nico smiled at the memory, but he was interrupted by Reyna.

"Nico! Come on. It's about to start."

"I'm coming, Miss Bossy Pants."

Reyna rolled her eyes and they made their way to where the wedding court was waiting. Will was already waiting at the altar. Liling held a basket of black rose petals and Isaac, Annabeth and Percy's son, was carrying the rings. Nico felt the skeletal butterflies start to flutter again, but decided to give them no attention. Hades stood at the back of the wedding court, waiting to walk his son down the aisle. Nico told him he didn't have to, but Hades insisted and secretly, Nico was glad. Nico walked to stand next to his father.

"Ready, son?"

"Yeah. Just nervous."

"I'm no god of love, but I have a feeling that once you see Will, all the nerves will go away. At least that's what I hear."

"Thanks, Dad."

* * *

A/N: I'm just a sucker for the loving and caring Hades.


	23. The Big Day

Hades gave him a small smile and the music started to play. Kayla walked down the aisle, followed by Cecil and Lou Ellen who stood behind Will. Hazel, Frank and Reyna walked next, standing behind where Nico was going to be. Jason made his way to his spot, since he was officiating this wedding. Liling went first, throwing petals everywhere. Isaac followed her with the rings. Isaac handed the pillow to Hazel and both children went to sit with Percy and Annabeth. The song changed and Hades held out his arm for Nico to loop his in. They stepped forward and walked down the aisle. Hades was right; as soon as Nico saw Will, his nerves subsided.

Will turned and Nico looked, well like an angel. He felt better now that Nico was in his line of sight. The nerves were gone now and Will smiled. Nico returned the smile.

Hades and Nico reached the altar and Hades whispered, "Take care of him."

Will whispered back, "I will."

Will took Nico's hand and led him to where he was supposed to stand and Hades sat down next to Apollo.

Jason cleared his throat and began, "Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Will Solace and Nico di Angelo in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together, united.

"True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. When the day is done, may you always be able to confide is one another, laugh with each other, and enjoy life together. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding.

"No other human ties are more tender and no other vows more important than those you are about to take. You will leave here embracing one of the greatest human bonds that life has to offer. May your days together be many and rewarding."

Jason made his voice louder and asked, "Are there any objections to this union?"

When no objections were made, Jason continued, "Your vows?"

Will started, "Nico, you've been through so much, but now here we are, getting married. Who would have thought? I promise to honor you, to treasure you, to always be at your side in sorrow and joy, in the good times and in the bad and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life."

Nico began, "Will, you've been there for me more times than I can count. Even when you didn't have to stay, you did. I promise to love you until the end of time and then some. I promise to stay with you through the good and bad times. I will always be by your side no matter what. I promise to love and cherish you always."

"The rings please?" Jason asked.

Hazel handed Jason the rings and Jason held them out for the respective groom to grab their significant other's ring.

Will held the ring up and as he slid it on Nico's finger, he said, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love.

Nico did the same to Will, "This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am."

Jason was smiling at this point, so happy for his two friends, and he continued, "By the power vested in me by Lady Hera, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your groom."

Will grinned and pulled Nico in for a kiss. Will lowered his lips towards his and they kissed. Nico didn't want it to end and protested when Will pulled away.

Jason shouted over the crowd, "Ladies, Gentlemen, and gods, I present to you, Will and Nico Solace-di Angelo!"

Will took Nico's hand in his and they ran out of there, smiling and laughing.

* * *

Kayla stood up and looked at the happy couple and started, "Welcome, everyone! I'm supposed to have this fancy speech for you, but I don't want to bore anyone."

Laughter erupted through the hall and she continued, "Let me just say that Will is the best brother anyone could have and I'm happy for him. Will and Nico deserve each other and here's to a happy, long lasting marriage."

Kayla raised her glass and so did everyone else. They drank and Kayla sat down. Hazel didn't have anything else to add to that, but she stood up anyway.

"I think Kayla covered everything I was going to say so let's just get on with the rest of night."

Will stood up, holding Nico's hand and brought him down to the dance floor. The music started to play and they began to dance to the music.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?_

 _Drawing me in and you kicking me out_

 _You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I'm no your magical mystery ride_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

Nico looked up at Will and smiled. He couldn't believe he was finally married to this man. Nico had finally found his happiness and he never wanted to let it go.

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Will couldn't help but smile. He was so happy that he couldn't find the right words to describe it. Will felt his whole body heat up, as it did when he become overly excited.

 _Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh_

Hazel smiled. She had seen the love blossom between these two and she had helped helped them plan the whole thing. Hazel looked to where Hades was sitting and could see that he was smiling too, which was something she had hardly ever seen him do, the last time being at her own wedding.

 _How many times do I have to tell you_

 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse_

 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you_

Kayla felt so happy for Will. He deserved this and now it was here. She looked to where Apollo was and wasn't surprised to see him leaning back in his chair with a smug look on his face.

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Will brought Nico in as closely as he could and kissed him. Nico kissed him back and their foreheads rested against each other.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh_

Nico rested his head against Will's shoulder and swayed with the music. It felt right, being in Will's embrace like this. Nico couldn't and wouldn't wipe the smile from his face.

 _Give me all of you_

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

 _Risking it all, though it's hard_

Will held Nico and he never wanted to let him go. They were finally married after all of this planning and it was an amazing feeling. Nico was finally his and he was finally Nico's.

 _'Cause all of em_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperctions_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

Nico and Will started to slow down as the song came to and end and Will kissed Nico again.

 _I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh_

The song ended and someone in the crowd yelled, "CAKE!"

Will and Nico chuckled and made their way to where the five tier cake sat so they could cut the cake.

* * *

A/N: So cute. And yes, I did research on exactly how wedding ceremonies were performed and what not. The song is All of Me by John Legend. I just love that song so much and I'm happy I was able to use it.


	24. Epilouge

A/N: Now a small epilogue for all of you.

Here's how to pronounce the kids names that are odd

Aislynn: ayz-lynn (like the Canadian stereotype ay with a z sound)

Tiimo: tee-moe

Liling: lie-ling

* * *

"Who was that on the phone, babe?" Percy asked.

"That was Piper. She's setting up a reunion of sorts." Annabeth answered.

"Ah. When?"

"Later today, since everyone is close by."

"Alright. I'll get Isaac into the bath and you do Silena?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll pick out their clothes." Annabeth said, standing up and walking into Isaac's room.

Percy scooped up Isaac which Isaac wasn't too thrilled with.

"Put me down!"

"Nope. You need a bath."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

Percy closed the bathroom door behind him, temporarily ignoring his son's protests. He ran the bath water and grabbed a towel.

Isaac had his arms crossed and looked at Percy with his piercing gray eyes. He looked so much like Annabeth when he was mad.

"Isaac, get in the tub."

"No."

"Isaac Charles Jackson, now."

They had a staring contest until Isaac said, "Fine."

* * *

"Guapo, Piper wishes to meet later today." Calypso announced when she walked into the garage.

"Alright, bonita. Let me just finish this car."

"You better hurry it up. I'll get Aislynn and Tiimo ready. You better be cleaned up by the time I'm done."

"Yes, dear."

Calypso turned out of the garage and made her way back to the house. Luckily for her, Aislynn and Tiimo were well behaved kids for the most part. Calypso picked out different clothes for the kids and helped them into their new outfits just as Leo was coming in to take a quick shower to get all the grime and grease off of him.

* * *

An Iris Message appeared in front of Nico and it was Piper.

"Hey, is Hazel with you? I can't seem to get a hold of her."

"Yeah. Hazel, Piper wants to talk to you."

Hazel sat on the couch next to her brother and asked, "What's up?"

"We are all getting together later today. I expect everyone to be there."

Piper glared at Nico.

"What?"

"That includes you, Mr Grumpy."

"I'll be there. Promise on the River Styx."

"Good. I've got to go get Evangeline ready. Gods knows that will take forever."

Piper closed the message and Hazel stood back up.

"I'll go tell Will and Frank. You round up the kids?"

Nico nodded and stood to find wherever Liling and Gwyndolyn ran off to.

* * *

"It's about time, slow pokes." Piper impatiently said.

"Sorry, Pipes. It's my fault." Leo said.

"I'm sure it is. Come on."

Piper ran down Half Blood Hill and to the dining pavilion, where everyone else was waiting. It was the Big Seven, their children, Nico, Will, their daughter and Reyna. Piper was glad to see everyone, as it had been too long since their last get together. The kids had grown so much over the past couple years. Piper knew it was time to start training them, which was one reason why she set this up.

She looked at Isaac and Silena Jackson. Isaac looked exactly like Percy, but had his mother's all knowing eyes. Silena was just the opposite, looking just like Annabeth with Percy's eyes. The both of them were already showing signs of enhanced intelligence and some control over water.

Liling Zhang looked exactly like Hazel. She had her mother's simple beauty, but she was shy and reserved like her father was all that time ago. Once in awhile, Liling would summon a gold nugget here and there, which concerned Hazel greatly, but so far there were no cursed jewels in her wake. Frank assumed she also had his shapeshifting ability, but figured it would manifest until she was older.

Gwyndolyn Solace-di Angelo was an interesting case. About a year after the two men married, they went through making a child by fusing their DNA and Hazel was the surrogate. Gwyndolyn looked so much like Nico, but she was kind like Will and had Will's eyes. When she was angry, the grass around her died. She hasn't been able to summon anything yet, being as young as she is, which Nico is happy about.

Aislynn and Tiimo Valdez were hyperactive like Leo most of the time, though unlike Leo, they did tire. Aislynn was the spitting image of her mother but held her father's michevious look in her eyes. Tiimo looked exactly like his father. Neither one of Leo and Calypso's children showed any signs of Leo's unique ability which made Calypso happy.

Piper sat next to her husband and daughter, Evangeline. She looked like Piper, but had Jason's bright blue eyes.

Chiron trotted over and Piper could tell he was happy to see everyone once again.

"Ah. Welcome back to camp, everyone."

"Hello, Chiron." everyone stated.

Chiron smiled and grabbed an apple out of a fruit basket and began eating it, "Now, I assume Piper told you why you are here." Several of them nodded and Chiron continued, "Good. Now we will start the training process soon, but for now, enjoy your food."

* * *

A/N: Don't ask me about Gwyndolyn. I really wanted Will and Nico to have a child, so I came up with that.

I apparently need to explain why I chose the names I did.

Evangeline Allegra Grace: I just really like the name Evangeline and Allegra is a musical term, just as Piper is.

Isaac Charles and Silena Elizabeth Jackson: Isaac is from Isaac Newton and Charles from Beckendorf; Silena is from Silena Beauregard and Elizabeth just because.

Gwyndolyn Bianca Solace-di Angelo: I've always liked the name Gwyndolyn. Her first name was originally supposed to be Bianca, but I couldn't find a middle name that I liked.

Aislynn Esperanza and Tiimo Samuel Valdez: Aislynn is a name of one of my friends and she reminds me a lot of Calypso. Esperanza is after Leo's mom. Tiimo is another name I just like. Samuel after Sammy

Liliing Marie Zhang: Liling is a Chinese name. Remember how Grandma Zhang said that Frank isn't even a Chinese name and called her grandson Fai? That's what I was going for here. Frank and Hazel chose a Chinese name to honor Grandma Zhang. Marie is after Hazel's mother.


End file.
